EXTRA Heart
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Après avoir finalement réussi à convaincre Steve de vivre à la tour en compagnie des autres Avengers, Tony se rend compte en les côtoyant que son réacteur réagit différemment depuis quelques temps, surtout en présence du captain...
1. Chapitre 1 : Fenêtre sur le passé

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello les lecteurs :) Bien le bonjour, me voici de retour dans ce fandom! XD Je n'ai plus écrit ici depuis juin dernier et bon sang que ça m'a manqué! ^^ J'ai déjà écrit trois OS ici mais jamais de fanfics à chapitres et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment de m'y mettre! :) Cela fait des mois que ce texte trainait dans mon PC et je voulait en faire un OS mais j'ai décidé de finalement le rallonger. :) Je pense que ce sera une mini fic, ça devrait tourner à quatre ou cinq chapitres pas plus mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire! :)

Concernant l'idée de la fanfic, j'avais lu un OS basé sur cette idée il y a très longtemps (qui doit être à la fin de ma liste de fanfics favorites si vous cherchez bien, si vous voulez le lire! :p) et je trouvais dommage que ce soit si court alors que l'idée pouvait être super exploitée, donc me voilà! :)

Ceux qui me lisent déjà un peu savent que j'aime énormément le Stony (donc pas de surprises sur le futur ship de cette histoire! :)) mais aussi que j'adore exploiter les sentiments des persos à fond!c:

Aussi, je ne prend pas en compte Civil War et cette histoire se passe juste après Ultron, vous voilà prévenus :)

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (Je n'ai pas encore corrigé le chapitre je l'avoue, j'ai des CVs et tout à faire donc pas trop le temps! XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fenêtre sur le passé**

Après les évènements « Ultron » qui s'étaient déroulés il y a bientôt un mois à présent, certaines choses avaient changé, à commencer par les fréquentations de Tony Stark, alias Iron Man. En effet, ce dernier avait proposé aux autres Avengers, avec lesquels il s'était vraiment lié d'amitié au fil de leurs luttes côtes à côtes, de venir s'installer à la tour. Enfin, cela n'avait pas été demandé officiellement : le fils Stark avait tout d'abord proposé à Natasha et Clint de venir y passer quelques jours à l'occasion, alors qu'il les avait croisés au QG du SHIELD. Ces deux-là avaient accepté, contents de pouvoir un peu profiter du luxe dans lequel baignait l'ingénieur grâce à son compte en banque certainement plus gros que celui de l'organisation elle-même.

Finalement, ils s'étaient rapidement plu à la tour Avengers, et venaient y passer de plus en plus de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils déménagent définitivement, sans avoir vraiment demandé l'autorisation au propriétaire des lieux, d'ailleurs, mais ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Certaines choses durant la bataille contre l'IA qu'il avait lui-même créée flottaient encore dans son esprit, et avoir les autres en sécurité dans sa tour le rassurait. De plus, cela lui faisait une bonne raison d'embêter Fury, qui malheureusement, ne pouvait plus espionner les deux agents comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au QG. Allez planquer des micros dans la tour, avec Tony et Jarvis qui veillent au grain...ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Il y avait encore Thor, qui séjournait pour l'instant à Asgard, Banner, et également Steve qui manquaient à l'appel, et Natasha ainsi que Clint semblaient bien décidés à lui en parler alors qu'il venait de les rejoindre un matin dans la cuisine, avançant au radar jusqu'à la machine à café, ayant travaillé toute la nuit sur un projet, ne dormant que quelques heures, tout au plus. Il s'installa auprès de l'archer tandis que la rousse mâchait énergiquement des tartines devant eux, avant de lui demander après l'avoir salué :

\- Dis-moi Tony, tu as des nouvelles du docteur Banner?

\- Justement! Il devrait arriver demain, j'irai le chercher à l'aéroport! s'exclama l'ingéneur avec un certain enthousiasme.

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis demanda ensuite :

\- Et pour Steve? Quand comptes-tu lui demander de venir?

Un silence assez désagréable se fit entendre, mais la rousse attendait toujours sa réponse et ne semblait pas en démordre. Finalement, le milliardaire soupira et avoua :

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore proposé.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi? enchaîna son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien...

\- Tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir! se défendit l'ingénieur.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Même si au tout début, il ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, avec tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés ensembles, et même si Tony se savait insupportable–de toute manière il le faisait exprès et ne s'en privait pas-ils avaient réussi à trouver une sorte de terrain neutre pour ne pas se tirer mutuellement dans les pattes. Alors, si le captain décidait de venir emménager ici comme l'avaient fait les deux autres, l'homme de fer s'en remettrait très certainement. De toute manière, il se voyait mal refuser à l'un des Avengers de rester ici alors qu'il avait commencé à loger les autres.

\- Je me suis dit que notre cher Captain avait besoin de se retrouver avec ses racines en attendant qu'elles dégèlent, continua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est-à-dire? reprit Natasha.

\- Il a retrouvé l'endroit où il habitait, soixante-dix ans auparavant, avant même qu'il ne parte à la guerre, apparemment, expliqua Stark.

\- Ça n'a pas été détruit depuis le temps? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais plus important, comment ça se fait que tu saches où il se trouve?

Coincé, Tony préféra avouer sans détour qu'il surveillait de loin chacun d'eux–même si Clint et elle n'étaient plus concernés depuis qu'ils vivaient ici–pour savoir où ils se trouvaient, s'ils avaient besoin de se contacter rapidement en cas de problème majeure concernant la planète. Même si le SHIELD devait sûrement pouvoir contacter Rogers, Banner et peut-être même Thor, qui sait, Tony préférait être en mesure de faire de même, et avait donc une adresse de l'endroit où se trouvait chacun d'eux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui rendre visite, proposa Natasha.

\- J'ai aucune envie d'aller m'incruster chez le capsicle, charia Tony, qui ajouta ensuite, l'air presque peiné : mentalement, il est encore dans son époque, surtout s'il a retrouvé son ancien chez-lui. Mon arrivée ne serait sûrement pas bien vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête, que je sache. Il s'accroche peut-être trop au passé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose non plus. Il ne récupèrera jamais ceux perdus...alors, peut-être que ça pourrait être une bonne chose si tu allais le voir pour lui rappeler que nous, on est présents.

Le brun la fixa d'un air pas convaincu. Clint quant à lui, écoutait la conversation depuis le début tout en continuant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il pensait la même chose que Natasha, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus trop forcer auprès de l'ingénieur, donc il se taisait. Après tout, même si Iron man et Captain America s'étaient bouffé le bec plus d'une fois, se querellant plus ou moins violemment, parfois en pleine bataille, ils étaient à présent plus en terrain neutre qu'autre chose, et si Tony s'y prenait correctement, il parviendrait peut-être à aider Steve à se détacher de son époque à jamais perdue.

Finalement, Natasha réussit à convaincre Tony qui lui assura qu'il irait en début d'après-midi, surtout pour qu'elle arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça, avait-il dit–alors qu'en réalité, cela lui tenait plus à coeur qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il devrait juste limiter les blagues et autres tons ironiques voir blessants qu'il servait en permanence à tout le monde et surtout au blond, car ce dernier n'avait pas une patience infinie : surtout en ce moment.

* * *

Tony évalua d'un œil critique la petite bâtisse coincée entre deux immeubles onéreux, l'air peu convaincu. Le devant était dans un état à peu près acceptable, bien qu'il s'en dégage une atmosphère particulière, non pas désuète ni même chargée de souvenirs, mais plutôt...oppressante, comme s'il se retrouvait écrasé par le poids du passé–chose d'ailleurs assez contradictoire puisque la bicoque se trouvait entre deux bâtiments de béton gris qui respiraient le vingt-et-unième siècle à plein nez. Étrangement, il n'était pas étonné de voir que le captain vivait dans un endroit pareil : cela correspondait parfaitement au charme intemporel qu'il dégageait et que Tony ne pouvait tout de même pas nier, même s'il aurait bien souhaité lui jeter la première pierre.

Après avoir hésité un instant et observé les lieux de loin, Stark se décida à avancer jusque sur le perron, puis à frapper, espérant que l'autre était là, car il n'avait pas l'intention de faire cinquante tours et Natasha le harcelerait sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à convaincre leur banière étoilée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit assez vite, rélévant nul autre que Steve Rogers évidemment. Tony lui jeta un coup d'oeil critique malgré lui, observant sa tenue uniquement composée d'un T-shirt et d'un jogging qui semblait crier «Je ne fais rien de ma journée! ». Un petit sourire se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui fit remarquer, mine de rien :

\- Alors, on paresse, Rogers?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Stark? Se contenta de répondre le blond d'entrée de jeu, l'air peu avenant.

« Eh bah, ça commence bien! » pensa le milliardaire avant d'enchainer d'un ton le plus neutre possible :

\- Je suis seulement venu te rendre visite.

Steve le fixa d'un air peu convaincu, persuadé que son visiteur imprévu était là dans un but précis, même si pour l'instant ce dernier lui échappait. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se décala finalement pour laisser passer Iron Man, qui s'engouffra dans la maison bancale, puis suivit son hôte qui venait de refermer la porte. Ce dernier l'entraina jusque dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, et le laissa s'asseoir à la table, lui demandant par politesse s'il voulait un café, que le brun accepta. Pendant que son hôte s'occupait de le lui préparer, l'ingénieur observa les lieux. Il restait quelques meubles qui semblaient d'époque, vu leur air ancien, poli par le temps. Les noeux du bois étaient foncés, entrelacés, sans-âge, eux aussi. A côté de cela, d'autres meubles de bois également, mais l'air beaucoup plus récents : Steve avait dû les acheter avec l'argent que lui versait le SHIELD pour qu'il puisse vivre.

Il y avait également une cheminée un peu plus loin, qui semblait avoir été remise en état. Néanmoins, le feu était éteint et cela se ressentait par la froideur des pièces, obligeant l'ingénieur à resserrer un peu ses bras autour de lui. Il continua son introspection, repérant, posé sur le bord de cette même cheminée, des clichés, en noir et blanc, certainement de personnes que le captain devait connaître avant d'être congelé comme un plat surgelé, avec les conservateurs apparemment, puisqu'il était intact, sans même une ride.

Tony reporta son attention sur la tasse qui venait d'être posée devant ses yeux, mais surtout le blond qui s'était installé en face de lui avant de croiser les bars, l'observant d'un oeil critique.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'assassiner du regard, ricana le brun tout en prenant une gorgée du café noir et brûlant, mais néanmoins particulièrement bon.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, soupira le blond.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, assez pesant, ne faisant que remarquer davantage encore à Tony que l'endroit était désespéremment vide malgré tous ses meubles et surtout, sans aucun bruit, le calme complet. Mais un calme trop triste, trop nostalgique qui mettait presque le brun mal à l'aise, lui donnant l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là : comme s'il se trouvait dans un sanctuaire appartenant à son camarade. Levant les yeux vers Steve, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait déjà l'avoir oublié, le regard perdu sur les photos posées sur le haut de la cheminée : et il semblait déjà à des années lumières de lui, c'était à la fois déstabilisant et étrangement, triste aussi. Merde, c'était à n'y rien comprendre mais, voir cela faisait mal au coeur du brun. Ce dernier décida de ne pas repousser plus longtemps la conversation et appela, l'air sérieux :

\- Rogers.

L'autre l'entendit et se focalisa immédiatement sur lui, reprenant sa place dans le vingt-et-unième siècle par la même occasion.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, continua l'ingénieur en reposant sa tasse sur la table de bois abîmé. Je veux, enfin surtout Natasha qui me harcèle avec ça, que tu viennes vivre à la tour.

Cette fois-ci, le blond le regarda avec stupeur, signe qu'il avait réussi à accrocher son attention.

\- Pourquoi faire? Je vis ici.

Un soupir lourd échappa au brun, qui commençait à désespérer alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Le captain pouvait tout de même se rendre compte tout seul que rester ici n'était pas une bonne idée, non?

\- Tu veux vraiment continuer à rester dans ce vestige de ton passé?

Steve le dévisagea d'un air dur, plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes, l'air agacé. Evidemment qu'il l'était, Tony le savait, car il lui disait exactement ce que l'autre ne voulait pas entendre. Mais c'était la pure vérité. Peut-être que c'était aussi pour ça que le blond n'acceptait pas de l'entendre.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde, Stark? Je suis bien ici, quoi que vous puissiez en penser.

Tony serra les dents, contrarié. Il savait que son camarade lui mentait effrontément, et c'était ce qui l'énervait à ce point. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en s'obstinant ou en forçant, l'ingénieur se força à faire ce qu'il ne faisait jamais : demander gentiment.

\- S'il te plait. Natasha et Clint veulent vraiment que tu viennes.

\- Alors, il y habitent tous les deux aussi? Et Banner? Thor?

\- Banner devrait nous rejoindre d'ici demain. Quant à Thor, il devrait faire une visite dans le coin, dans les jours à venir. Il ne manque vraiment plus que toi.

Face au silence obstiné de son interlocuteur, Tony continua :

\- Il n'y a plus rien ici qui te retiennes encore, tu sais.

\- C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, répliqua aussitôt le blond, peut-être plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Peut-être. mais nous aussi, on entre en ligne de compte.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous apporter? Vous ne m'appréciez pas, Stark.

\- Mais je ne te déteste pas pour autant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perdu. Y avait-il vraiment une nuance entre ces deux affirmations? Il se contenta de soupirer, observant l'endroit où il vivait depuis maintenant un mois, indécis. Il savait qu'Iron Man avait parfaitement raison : cet endroit était vide de sens, et tellement nostalgique qu'il écrasait son coeur dans un étau au goût de passé, amer malgré tout. Il savait aussi que s'il restait ici plus longtemps, il finirait sûrement par vivre dans l'ombre de son époque : alors qu'il s'était juré de s'adapter à celle-ci, d'avancer, pensant naïvement que cette maison pourrait l'aider, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le contraire. Il planta de nouveau son regard azur dans celui sombre de l'homme en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Certes, les deux autres espions l'avaient apparemment poussé à venir, mais Stark semblait tout de même prendre cela à coeur, ce qui l'étonnait plutôt. Voyant que le blond semblait en plein débat intérieur, se demandant sûrement s'il devait venir vivre à la tour, Tony crut bon d'ajouter, amusé :

\- Si jamais ça t'intéresse, sache qu'il y a une gigantesque salle d'entrainement, dans ma tour. Je l'ai faite aménagée il y a déjà un moment, car j'avais prévu de faire venir tout le monde.

Rogers fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était encore une tentative pour se moquer de lui comme le brun savait si bien le faire. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, attendant une réponse, qui finalement ne tarda pas à venir :

\- Très bien. Je vais faire mon sac et j'arrive.

Aucun sourire ne passa sur le visage du milliardaire, qui se contenta de ricaner intérieurement. Il savait qu'il allait réussir à le convaincre, après tout, n'était-il pas capable de soulever les foules avec un joli discours? Il était doué, il le savait.

Alrs que Steve était en train de se lever, il se figea soudainement, fixant avec intérêt le rond de lumière que possédait le brun dans la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi votre machin vient de clignoter?

Ce fut au tour de Tony de froncer les sourcils, perdu, avant de baisser les yeux sur le « machin » qui s'avérait être son réacteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, continuant de diffuser sa douce lueur bleu au travers du T-shirt qu'il portait.

\- Qu'st-ce que tu racontes, capsicle?

\- Il a clignoté! répéta son hôte, sûr de lui.

L'ingénieur se contenta de hausser les épaules, signifiant que c'était sans importance, se disant que son interlocuteur avait du prendre un mouvement du tissu qu'il portait pour un flash rapide. Il attendit que ce dernier ne fasse ses affaires, l'observant du coin de l'oeil récupérer les clichés.

* * *

Une fois le trajet en voiture fini, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'imposante tour qui affichait fièrement depuis leur premier rassemblement, le symbole des Avengers. Steve l'observa d'un air toujours peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir de la voiture une fois celle-ci garée dans le gigantesque garage du milliardaire. Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre, tout de même pressé de vouloir montrer à Natasha qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le capsicle : et du premier coup, en plus! Une fois montés jusqu'à l'étage et avoir laissé le blond choisir sa chambre, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, mais aucune trace des espions.

\- Ils sont sûrement partis s'entrainer, ou alors Fury les a contactés pour une mission, grommela Tony tout en s'avançant vers la machine à café.

Steve le regarda faire, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire lui-même. Il n'était évidemment, pas encore à l'aise ici, après tout il était arrivé il y a vingt minutes tout au plus, et n'osait pas trop toucher à tout ce qui se trouvait pourtant à sa disposition.

\- Sers-toi quelque chose si tu veux. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les tasses, les machines à café ou encore les meubles de cuisine ne mordent pas, ricana le brun.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse avant d'avancer vers l'objet, l'air peu sûr de lui. il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais apprit à ce servir d'un truc pareil...même si c'était juste pour se faire un café.

Après avoir galéré pendant près de dix minutes sous l'oeil amusé du fils Stark, le blond parvint enfin à se faire un café, intérieurement fier de ne pas avoir eu à demander de l'aide au brun. Néanmoins, ce dernier avait déjà fini et décida de se lever, voulant retourner bricoler dans son atelier. Laissant Steve se débrouiller sans aucun scrupules, il quitta la pièce et fila.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony était particulièrement de bonne humeur, contrairement à Steve. La veille, ce dernier avait tourné en rond pendant un moment sans retrouver sa chambre, râlant tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait fini par faire un bond de quinze mètres en entendant la voix désincarnée de Jarvis, sortie de nulle part pour lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide. D'abord complètement déstabilisé, l'IA avait dû patiemment lui expliquer qu'elle était un programme conçu par Stark, puis l'avait ensuite guidé jusqu'à Natasha et Clint qui s'entrainait dans la salle dont lui avait parlé l'ingénieur. Ravie de le voir si tôt parmi eux, alors qu'elle n'en avait parlé que le matin au milliardaire, la rousse s'était empressée de lui venir en aide, voyant qu'il était plus que perdu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Clint, Natasha et Steve se trouvaient à présent dans la cuisine de bon matin, voyant démarquer le milliardaire.

\- Dis, c'est aujourd'hui que doit venir Banner, non? questionna la rousse en levant les yeux de son mug pour fixer leur hôte.

Ce dernier acquiesça, répondant avec enthousiasme :

\- Oui, je vais le chercher à l'aéroport dans...–il consulta sa montre– moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher alors, supposa son interlocutrice en haussant un sourcil.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, il savait qu'il serait là-bas à temps. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de réunions barbantes avec d'importants hommes d'affaires ou des galas où il était l'invité d'honneur, il arrivait systématiquement en retard, d'au moins une heure, si ce n'était deux. Au fil du temps, il s'était lassé de ces faux-semblants et puis, c'était en prime d'un ennui mortel. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses camarades, étonnamment, il avait perdu cette habitude et arrivait à l'heure demandée, mis à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de Fury, où peut-être le Cap qu'il aimait bien embêter en arrivant volontairement en retard. Puisque ce dernier restait un soldat, il avait horreur du manque de ponctualité et ça, Tony l'avait bien compris, s'amusant à jouer avec les nerfs de leur leader en guise d'occupation. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Bruce, donc il serait à l'heure, c'est pour cela qu'il vida d'un trait la tasse de café brûlant qu'il venait de se servir, attrapa au vol l'une des tartines du blond qui trainait sur la table en attente d'être mangée, faisant grogner d'agacement ce dernier, puis fila pour se préparer avant de se rendre à l'aéroport.

* * *

Tony était un vrai moulin à paroles aujourd'hui, c'était impressionnant. Banner l'écoutait parler, voir même déblatérer plus qu'autre chose. Et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tony lui disait qu'il était content de les savoir en sécurité chez lui, et cela cachait quelque chose, qu'il allait devoir comprendre.

Le docteur plissa les yeux, observant le brun qui conduisait peut-être un peu trop vite, sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse, continuant à parler sans discontinuer.

\- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas, Tony? demanda-t-il soudain.

Cela eut le don de couper le milliardaire au beau milieu de sa phrase, ainsi que ralentir sa conduite. Son visage s'assombrit imperceptiblement, mais il se reprit bien vite, affichant un sourire assuré tandis qu'il affirmait :

\- Tout va bien! Et comme je te le disais, le Cap est donc ve‒

\- Tony. le coupa le docteur, agacé de le voir s'obstiner à rester de mauvaise humeur.

Cela suffit à briser définitivement le masque qu'affichait le milliardaire, qui baissa la tête, avant de reporter le regard sur la route pour éviter un accident. Néanmoins, il avait un air infiniment triste sur le visage, que Banner ne lui avait jamais vu arborer, et cela lui faisait peur.

\- J'ai peur, avoua alors le milliardaire, finissant de surprendre son ami, qui sur le coup, ne sut que répondre face à une telle affirmation. Finalement, il se reprit, sachant qu'il devait aider Tony, et demanda à ce dernier :

\- De quoi as-tu peur?

Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait lui avouer sans détours, mais il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. Comment aurait-il pu lâcher, d'un seul coup "J'ai peur de vous perdre, vous êtes mes amis, la seule famille qu'il me reste." Non, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avouait avec facilité. Ni même qu'il se voyait dire un jour, de toute manière. Alors, il préféra le faire deviner à son camarade, continuant :

\- Tu te rappelles la première fois que nous sommes tombés sur Wanda, alias la sorcière rouge? Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait fait voir à certains d'entre nous des visions.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais aucun de vous n'a voulu raconter ce qu'il avait vu, continua Banner, sa curiosité soudainement attisée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et le docteur comprit que c'était la source du mal qui rongeait son ami. Tony sembla hésiter encore un instant, mais avoua finalement ce qu'elle lui avait montré ce jour-là et surtout, pourquoi une simple vision l'affectait autant :

\- Je vous ai vus morts. Vous...le brun inspira un bon coup et continua avec difficulté : vous reposiez sur une montagne de cadavres de nos ennemis, certains, comme Natasha, respirant à peine, et d'autres, comme Thor, déjà morts. Et le Cap..il...il m'a reproché de ne pas avoir fait plus, avant de mourir sous mes yeux.

Un lourd silence tomba dans l'habitacle de la voiture, et Banner commençait à comprendre la fond du problème. où plutôt, croyait le comprendre, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Il demanda alors avec douceur :

\- C'est pour ça que tu essaies de tous nous rassembler dans ta tour, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vous serez plus en sécurité sous mon toit, affirma l'ingénieur, sûr de lui. J'ai les moyens de vous protéger.

D'un côté, le docteur était touché de voir que Tony tenait à ce point à eux, alors qu'il ne le montrait jamais, se cachant derrière ses sarcasmes, et ses actions qui parlaient pour lui, leur montrant tout de même qu'il était là. Mais il ne pensait pas que le milliardaire se préoccupait d'eux à ce point, et plus que ça, le fait d'avoir vu Steve rendre son dernier souffle semblait avoir fini de le chambouler. Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait avoir compris, Banner se trompait, car Tony continua :

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non...C'était plutôt les Chitauris qui envahissaient la Terre, passant par un gigantesque trou dans le ciel. Le problème, c'est que Wanda n'avait jamais vu de Chitauris de sa vie, alors comment aurait-elle pu m'en montrer? Je pense donc qu'il s'agissait d'une vision du futur, non pas une qu'elle a inventé juste pour me faire peur...

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent, puis il tenta :

\- Elle a peut-être trouvé l'image des Chitauris dans ton esprit, puis s'en est servi. Tu as songé à cette possibilité?

\- Oui, évidemment. mais je n'y crois pas. C'est trop gros, dans le feu de l'action, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de chercher quelque chose qui m'avait terrifié pour s'en servir contre moi.

Banner observa un instant son ami, comprenant parfaitement ses inquiétudes. Il remarqua par la même occasion, à sa plus grande stupéfaction que le réacteur ARK avait perdu sa lumineuse teinte bleue, prenant une lueur d'un noir d'encre, à peine visible sous son t-shirt. Les yeux du docteur s'agrandirent de stupeur mais il ne fit pas remarquer cela à Tony, ne souhaitant pas que la conversation s'oriente sur autre chose. Il releva le visage vers ce dernier, qui avait fini par ralentir, jusqu'à se garer sur une place au bord de la route, incapable de continuer à conduire alors que l'appréhension lui compressait si bien le coeur en cet instant.

\- Coute...Je ne sais pas ce que cette vision signifie exactement, ni même si je suis le mieux placé pour t'aider, mais tu devrais en parler à Steve, proposa Banner.

Ce dernier observa le réacteur prendre une teinte un peu plus grise, comme si une faible lueur d'espoir grimpait, tandis que Tony levait les yeux vers lui, lui demandant en quoi allait raconter la même chose au capsicle pouvait lui servir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais...arrête-moi si je me trompe, c'est lui, entre nous tous, qui meurt juste sous tes yeux. C'est peut-être important? Et puis, sa vision à lui te concernait peut-être aussi.

Le brun secoua la tête à ces mots. Pour lui, cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il s'agisse du soldat ou un autre d'entre eux. Il ajouta en prime, l'air presque triste :

\- Sa vision concernait son époque, je suis prêt à le parier. Il vit encore trop dans le passé, c'est comme si nous n'existions pas. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le convaincre de venir à la tour.

\- Au lieu de faire de telles affirmations, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui poser la question et lui confier tes craintes?

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas, ça n'a aucun intérêt à ses yeux, répliqua le milliardaire.

\- Arrête Tony, tu sais comme moi que c'est faux. Il se soucie de chacun d'entre nous, et même de toi, alors que vous vous êtes plus d'une fois disputés. Agis en adulte pour une fois, et au lieu de l'accuser à tord, va lui parler.

Banner considéra avec attendrissement le réacteur reprendre sa lueur bleue, associée à une touche de vert, couleur de l'espoir. Il ne savait pas si Tony était au courant que ce qui le maintenait en vie changeait de couleur depuis quelques temps, mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui faire remarquer pour l'instant, où alors le brun chercherait par tous les moyens à en savoir la raison, et relèguerait son plus gros problème, la vision montrée par Wanda.

Finalement, ils reprirent la route vers la tour sans échanger un mot de plus, mais Tony semblait déjà un minimum plus calme, pensant sûrement à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet avec Steve.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la tour, Tony semblait étrangement enthousiaste, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur perdue. Il aida Banner à monter ses valises ainsi que choisir une chambre, où il installa les affaires de son fois ceci fait, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune dans le but de prendre le déjeuner, surpris de voir déjà Natasha et Clint, ce dernier étant en train de faire cuire des oeufs. Les deux espions accueillirent le nouvel arrivant avec enthousiasme, en particulier la rousse qui semblait ravie de le voir.

Alors que tous s'installaient pour manger, Steve décida d'entrer dans la pièce à son tour, coupant net dans leur discussion Banner et Tony. Pour le premier, celui-ci se contentait de fixer l'ingénieur, guettant ses réactions. Ce dernier avait levé les yeux vers le captain, d'un air presque intimidé qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, le considérant du regard. Leurs prunelles s'étaient accrochées avec facilité et semblaient avoir bien du mal à se séparer, comme attirées les unes aux autres, faisant s'étirer le silence, désagréable pour les trois autres, mais pas pour eux. Finalement, Banner se racla la gorge, faisant immédiatement couper le contact visuel des deux vengeurs, Tony replongeant immédiatement dans ses réflexions après avoir brièvement salué le soldat qui s'installa aux côtés de Clint pour manger.

Tous demandèrent à Banner de leur raconter un peu ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre bout du globe. Ce dernier leur en parla longuement à leur demande. Il avait énormément apprécié aider les plus démunis, cela se voyait. Ils orientèrent ensuite leur conversation sur le fait que Thor ne devrait pas tarder à leur rendre visite. Tony avait vite ajouté avec amusement que la team serait ainsi au complet.

Une fois fini de manger, tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations, Tony ayant bien l'intention de parler à Steve d'ici ce soir.

* * *

\- Je peux te parler?

Steve fixa Tony d'un air sceptique. Le brun se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, alors qu'il était déjà non loin de minuit. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés aujourd'hui, le blond ayant passé toute son après-midi ainsi que le reste de la soirée à s'entrainer, n'étant monter manger qu'il y a un quart d'heure à peine, alors que tout le monde était déjà passé quelques heures plus tôt pour se remplir l'estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le captain en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Tony ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'aller savoir sur la chaise de bureau du soldat. Il fit quelques tours sur lui-même, jetant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond d'un air songeur et, par la même occasion, éviter de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il devait l'avouer, néanmoins il était bien obligé de commencer quelque part.

\- Tu te souviens des visions que Wanda a fait voir à certains d'entre nous?

Le blond partit s'asseoir sur son lit, poussant sur le côté le carnet à dessin sur lequel il venait juste de commencer un croquis, posa également le reste de son matériel sur sa table de nuit et fit remarquer :

\- Oui, même si ça date un peu. Mais pourquoi me parlez vous de ça maintenant, Stark?

Le concerné hésita à continuer sa phrase. Ce n'était pas comme avec Bruce, il se voyait mal avouer de but en blanc qu'il était effrayé : d'autant plus à captain America. Non, pour lui, cela sonnerait clairement comme une défaite, et il ne pourrait accepter ça. A la place, il tourna donc sa phrase de manière plus adéquate :

\- J'ai quelques...appréhensions concernant ce qu'elle m'avait fait voir, et je voudrais vérifier certaines choses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait voir?

Tony baissa la tête, quittant la surface lisse du plafond pour fixer son camarade, dont le regard s'était rapidement durci. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il devinait, et il fit remarquer :

\- Il n'y avait aucun de nous présent dans votre vision, n'est-ce pas?

Steve releva la tête, croisant son regard d'un bleu à présent assombri dans le sien. il ne cherchait pas à le cacher, Tony l'avait deviné si facilement. Alors il le laissa continuer, parce que nier serait stupide.

\- C'était à propos de qui, alors? Peggy? Une vision d'après guerre, je suppose?

Steve détourna les yeux. En fait, il n'aimait pas la façon dont le brun arrivait à deviner avec une telle facilité.

\- Et alors, en quoi ça peut vous aider? demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Justement, ça ne m'aide pas, soupira l'ingénieur en se mettant à nouveau debout.

Tony lui jeta un regard froid, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler sa déception. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il s'était attendu, en réalité. Il venait ici pour savoir quelle sorte de vision avait pu avoir le blond, si elle était d'une quelconque manière liée à la sienne mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais en réalité, s'il était déçu, c'est aussi parce qu'il pensait que Steve aurait vu quelque chose en rapport à eux, les Avengers : mais non, Peggy avait supplanté tout ça.

Lâchant un énième soupir, il se détourna.

\- Laisse tomber capsicle, je trouverai les réponses à mes questions seul, souffla-t-il en glissant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Steve cherchait quoi répondre à cela, mais il s'nterrompit dans le fil de ses pensées en remarquant autre chose, d'encore plus intriguant.

\- Stark...pourquoi la lumière de votre réacteur est noire?

\- Pardon?

Interloqué, le concerné baissa les yeux sur l'appareil qui le maintenait en vie, fixant avec stupéfaction l'éclat d'un noir mauvais qui auréolait sa poitrine, facilement discernable car son haut était blanc. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, tandis que la lumière reprenait rapidement une teinte bleue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? continua le captain.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ferai mieux d'aller étudier ça de suite, répliqua Tony, l'air tout aussi incertain que lui.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le milliardaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps et quitta la pièce, préoccupé par son réacteur, ayant l'air d'avoir totalement oublié la conversation précédente. Le blond le regarda partir sans bouger, hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Dans tout les cas, l'étrange changement de couleur du réacteur l'intriguait aussi, puis il se rappela qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de semblable la veille, lorsque Tony s'était rendu chez lui : mais sur le coup, cela avait été rapide, il avait pensé se tromper, ou voir seulement un mouvement du tissu du haut de l'ingénieur. Mais à présent, il se disait que c'était peut-être important.

Lâchant un soupir, il se décida finalement à rejoindre le brun dans son atelier pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait repéré hier, espérant peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Et puis, cela ne coûtait rien de le lui dire : cela permettrait peut-être à Tony de se dérider un peu, car il avait semblé lui en vouloir pour il ne savait quelle raison, juste avant de quitter la chambre.

Refermant d'ailleurs la porte de cette dernière sur son passage, il se décida à se rendre à l'atelier du brun, même s'il n'avait absolument aucune indication sur l'endroit où se trouvait le lieu qu'il recherchait. Il se perdit donc rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs de la tour Stark. Commençant à perdre patience, il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle part lui demanda :

\- Puis-je vous aider, capitaine Rogers?

L'instant de surprise passée - il allait décidément falloir un bon moment au blond avant de s'habituer à entendre Jarvis parler sans prévenir - il répondit :

\- Oui, je cherche où se trouve précisément l'atelier de Tony, je dois lui parler.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de lui rendre visite tout de suite.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda le blond d'un air perplexe, se sentant stupide à parler dans le vide, le visage levé vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir un quelconque visage.

\- Votre discussion semble avoir perturbé monsieur Stark, d'autant plus qu'il semble être décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec son réacteur, et il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger lorsqu'il est aussi intrigué par quelque chose.

Steve ne répondit rien sur le moment, se contentant de réfléchir aux informations données par l'IA puis finit par lâcher un petit soupir, baissant la tête. Remerciant Jarvis, il décida finalement de retourner dormir dans sa chambre : il verrait bien comment évoluaient les choses dès le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se trouvait déjà à la table du petit déjeuner lorsque Tony fut le dernier à les rejoindre. A son regard assombri par les cernes, on pouvait deviner avec facilité qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, une poignée d'heures tout au plus. Il els salua d'une voix fatiguée tout en se dirigeant vers la machine à café que Steve avait finalement réussit à apprivoiser et se servit, les gestes encore engourdis de sommeil. Alors qu'il s'asseyait près de Clint, le blond remarqua presque immédiatement quelque chose d'inhabituel en fixant son camarade. En effet, ce dernier portait un T-shirt noir avec le symbole d'un obscur groupe de rock qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait, plutôt l'absence de lueur du réacteur que Tony devait garder au quotidien. En temps normal, même avec un haut aussi sombre que celui-ci, la légère lumière bleue se voyait à travers les mailles du tissu et là, rien.

Même si Natasha et Clint ne semblaient pas y avoir fait attention, plongés dans leur discussion, Steve remarqua que le second scientifique de la pièce fixait également le torse de leur ami, les sourcils froncés et un air interrogatif sur le visage. Apparemment, Banner semblait avoir lui aussi remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Leurs regards finirent d'ailleurs par se croiser, et le brun lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'ils allaient devoir parler tous les deux. En attendant, Steve se racla légèrement la gorge et fit remarquer :

\- Fury veut nous voir dans son bureau à dix heures.

Alors que les deux autres agents acquiesçaient et continuaient de discuter comme si de rien n'était, Tony leva les yeux jusqu'à la pendule affichant à peine huit heures sur son mur et grogna :

\- Pourquoi faire ? On vient à peine de sortir d'une bataille épuisante.

\- C'était il y a déjà un mois, Tony, fit remarquer le docteur Banner d'un air amusé.

L'Iron Man se contenta de lâcher un soupir et préféra noyer sa fatigue dans son café, tandis que le blond suggérait :

\- Il veut peut-être seulement des informations complémentaires sur les derniers évènements, pour clore le dossier définitivement.

\- Avec nous cinq? Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait besoin de tout le monde. Non, ce doit être autre chose, supposa Natasha, qui semblait avoir finit de parler avec l'archer.

\- On verra bien, intervint ce dernier en haussant les épaules, avant de mordre dans une tartine couverte de confiture aux myrtilles.

Personne ne répondit rien et ils se contentèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner en silence, sachant qu'ils avaient tout de même un peu de temps avant de se préparer pour rejoindre Fury. Tony fut le premier à quitter la table, prétextant des recherches à faire, et Natasha et Clint décidèrent d'aller s'entrainer une petite demie-heure au sous-sol aménagé pour eux, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Steve et Bruce à la table.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche avec Tony ? commença le blond pour lancer la conversation, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si, j'ai été étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière à son réacteur ce matin, c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille, avoua le scientifique.

\- Je pense que c'est lié à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avoua à son tour le soldat. Je me suis rendu compte durant une de nos discussions la veille au soir que son réacteur changeait parfois de couleur, sans raison apparente. Lorsque je le lui ait fait remarquer il est partit en trombe dans son atelier pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Je vois...marmonna le brun, l'air songeur. J'ai aussi remarqué ces fluctuations colorées lorsqu'il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport il y a deux jours, mais je ne lui en ait pas parlé parce...nous étions en train de discuter de choses importantes.

Il avait hésité mais finalement décidé de garder pour lui sa converstaion avec Tony dans la voiture, sahant qu'il ne savait pas si son ami avait fait part de ses craintes de les perdre à Steve, et si ce dernier lui avait parlé de sa propre vision. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, alors il ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'en mêler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda finalement Steve, un peu perdu.

\- Eh bien, pas grand-chose pour l'instant, j'en ai peur, fit remarquer Bruce d'un air légèrement inquiet. L'absence de lueur ne veut pas dire grand-chsoe, il a peut-être simplement placé quelque chose qui filtre la lumière et qu'on ne voit pas les fluctuations.

\- Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils les cacher ? demanda le soldat.

\- Il a sûrement comprit comment elles étaient provoquées et il veut nous le cacher, voilà tout.

Le blond poussa un soupir à ces mots, glissant une main sur son visage. Stark était quelqu'un de très difficile à comprendre, ce qui était assez ironique quand on voyait la manière dont il parvenait à décrypter les autres. Steve en avait eut un parfait exemple lorsque son camarade était venu le chercher dans sa vieille maison perdue au beau milieu de New York, et avait deviné avec exactitude ce qui le tracassait, tant et si bien que cela en devenait presque frustrant.

\- On verra bien dans les jours qui suivent, proposa Bruce en fin de compte, haussant les épaules.

Steve acquiesça sans un mot et le laissa quitter la table, réfléchissant avec attention. Il était un soldat et donc tout à fait capable de la plus grande des patiences, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stark il avait dû mal à rester calme trop longtemps, comme si le brun était un ouragan l'entrainant toujours dans son sillage dévastateur. Il se savait capable d'attendre quelques jours mais si Tony tenterait de ne rien dire, il avait bien l'intention de le coincer pour comprendre ce qui clochait avec son réacteur.

* * *

\- Je ne pense pas que cacher totalement la lumière soit une bonne idée, monsieur, intervint Jarvis.

Tony resta silencieux quelques instants, trop concentré à décrocher l'espèce d'objet en fer et recouvert d'une matière noire et caoutchouteuse donc les petites griffes en fer étaient fixées autour de son réacteur. Il avait bricolé cela très tard hier soir en comprenant d'où venait la lumière, mais c'était gênant sur sa poitrine et un peu trop gros. Il voulait cacher les fluctuations, mais avec aucune lumière, le reste de l'équipe allait se poser des questions - si ce n'était pas déjà fait, vu les étranges regards que Rogers avaient posé sur lui quelques instants plus tôt au petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux la filtrer avec quelques chose pour qu'elle apparaisse bleue, même durant les fluctuations.

Il observa le cercle de métal qui brillait en bleu, brillant parfois de quelques flashs d'un rouge léger, prouvant sa détermination. Pas question qu'il devienne un véritable livre ouvert à n'importe qui rien qu'en fixant la lumière que son réacteur diffusait. Il avait toujours laissé la lumière de ce dernier être visible, sachant que c'était là le signe qu'il était assez intelligent pour créer lui-même ce dont il avait eut besoin pour survivre, mais il ne pouvait plus se le permettre alors que son réacteur semblait du jour au lendemain réagir à toutes ses émotions.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà pour le début, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura convaincus! ;3 Concernant le deuxième chapitre, il devrait arriver dans une voir deux semaines je pense, il faut dire que les vacances sont finies dans deux jours donc je vais avoir un peu moins de temps pour écrire avec mon boulot...tristesse ;-;

Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre et puis je n'avais pas écrit sur eux depuis longtemps alors que c'est quelque chose que j'adore et qui m'aide quand ça va pas, donc pourquoi s'en priver :D

Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire (pour une fois! XD) donc je vous laisse et à très vite pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review au passage c:


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'hôpital de Bellevue

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :) Pour ma part c'est a déprime, dernier jour de vacances aujourd'hui (pars sangloter sous son bureau) et j'ai l'habituelle déprime du dimanche ahah x) Bon en tout cas cela n'empêche pas l'arrivée de ce chapitre, et beaucoup plus tôt que prévu en plus! :) Il faut dire que j'ai u plus de temps libre que prévu ces deux derniers jours et j'ai pu écrire la suite.

Je suis également très contente de voir que le premier chapitre a fait l'unanimité! :) Concernant ce nouveau chapitre on laisse de côté le réacteur de Tony pour quelque chose de totalement autre mais on y reviendra dès le prochain chapitre! :) C'est d'ailleurs assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et de ce qu'on peut voir dans les films donc j'ai tenté de faire les persos le moins OC possible, j'espère que ça ira :)

Je parie que vous êtes intrigués maintenant! ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Ela : Hello! :) Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu! :) Ensuite, concernant leur caractère j'essaie toujours de les respecter au mieux car c'est très important selon moi! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'hôpital de Bellevue**

Steve devait avouer que, d'une certaine manière, Stark junior savait en imposer. Il n'avait pas une musculature aussi impressionnante que la sienne mais savait se faire remarquer et se mettre en valeur à sa manière : il suffisait de voir les costumes hors de prix qu'il portait lorsqu'il se décidait enfin à sortir de son atelier et faire bonne impression, les vestes et pantalons taillés sur mesure, donnant encore plus de classe à l'ingénieur dont le visage était subtilement éclairé par la lueur de son réacteur.

Actuellement, le brun était adossé avec flegme contre le mur de la salle de réunion, un air ennuyé glissé sur les traits, jouant d'un air distrait avec son téléphone qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Steve l'observait du coin de l'oeil, à la fois fasciné et agacé par cette allure distinguée en totale contradiction avec l'ennui qui retroussait le coin de ses lèvres. Natasha, Clint et Bruce se trouvaient assis à la table tout comme lui, fixant les cent pas que faisaient Fury devant eux, l'air préoccupé et tentant sûrement d'ignorer Stark qui lui-même faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ultron, la population a de moins en moins confiance en vous, commença leur supérieur d'un ton sérieux, finissant par arrêter d'arpenter la salle pour se planter devant eux, posant ses mains sur le dossier d'une chaise, les scrutant de son oeil valide. Ils savent que si vous pouvez sauver ce monde, vous pouvez aussi le mener à sa perte.

En disant cela, il venait de porter son regard vers Tony, qui se sentant visé et observé releva la tête, le dévisageant d'un air presque mauvais, tentant de cacher la manière dont les paroles de son supérieur venaient de lui retourner l'estomac. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que ce qui s'était produit avec Ultron était entièrement sa faute : il faisait bien assez de cauchemars pour s'en souvenir. Le reste de son équipe eut la décence de ne aps relever ni le regarder, et le brun les en remercia intérieurement tandis ue Fury continuait :

\- Il va falloir regagner leur confiance, ou vous finirez par être mis au pied et interdits d'agir : et à ce stade-là, même moi, je ne pourrais plus rien faire.

Il leur jeta un regard dur et termina :

\- Je serai même obligé de vous faire arrêter si on me le demande.

Tony se décolla du mur où il semblait pourtant avoir décidé de rester jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et avança d'un pas, crachant d'un ton plus dégoûté qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de prime abord :

\- Alors quoi, on va devoir se racheter ? Se faire passer pour de petits soldats parfaits, se vendre au plus offrant, aussi ?!

\- Exactement ! rugit Fury en donnant un violent coup sur la table, lui jetant un coup d'oeil glacial, perdant patience face à l'attitude du brun. Après toutes les conneries que vous avez engendrées, c'est quand même la moindre des choses à faire si vous voulez continuer à vous pavaner dans votre armure sans finir au fin fond d'une cellule !

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, presque choqué par les mots prononcés par Fury. Même cette fois, il avait du mal à garder son air impassible et Steve était presque certain que si Tony n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de cacher la lueur de son réacteur, celui-ci aurait pris une teinte grise voir noire, triste et déprimante. Même s'ils avaient toujours eut beaucoup de différents, il savait que le brun était totalement rongé par les remords et le fait que Fury ose jouer de cela et tente de l'enfoncer encore plus pour le rallier à sa cause était absolument ignoble.

L'ingénieur était du genre à ne jamais verser une larme, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, jamais : il suffisait de voir son air trahi, tant et si bien que Steve pouvait presque entendre son coeur se fissurer un peu plus, dans ces moments-là, qui bien que rares ne lui échappaient jamais. Il n'approuvait pas toujours les choix de Stark mais ne pouvait pas le laisser être traité de la sorte et c'est pour cette raison que son poing s'écrasa avec violence sur la table, sentant presque cette dernière se fissurer sous sa force qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours lorqu'il sentait la colère monter.

\- Ça suffit, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dur, fusillant Fury du regard.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, nullement intimidé par son haussement de ton, davantage surpris, le faisant même froncer des sourcils.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne vois aucune raison de revenir sur les derniers évènements, continua-t-il en fixant l'agent du SHIELD d'un air entendu, espérant bien se faire comprendre.

L'autre le fixa encore un peu puis finit par soupirer, secouant la tête d'un air las avant de continuer :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques bonnes actions de votre part ne seraient pas de refus en ce moment.

Natasha, Clint et Bruce qui avaient suivit l'altercation sans trop oser s'interposer se contentèrent d'acquiescer, tandis qu'ils jetaient un regard prudent vers Tony. Ce dernier ne pipait mot, se contentant de jeter un regard un peu perplexe vers Steve, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il avait pris sa défense : après tout, ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

Une fois rentrés de la réunion, le brun s'était presque immédiatement enfermé dans son atelier jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, tant et si bien que personne ne l'avait revu. Steve était allé faire un footing en compagnie de Sam qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un bon moment puis était partit rejoindre Natasha qui s'entrainaient à la tour. Barton quant à lui avait semble-t-il été réquisitionné par Bruce pour une expérience et ils se trouvaint dans l'un des nombreux laboratoires.

Le lendemain néanmoins, étant toujours sans nouvelles de Stark, Natasha finit par demander au soldat au petit-déjeuner :

\- Dis-moi Steve, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir ce que fabrique Tony depuis hier ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit sortit pour manger, tu pourrais lui apporter de quoi se nourrir aussi ?

Le blond faillit protester, se demandant un instant pourquoi c'était à lui de le faire mais le regard de la rousse n'acceptait aucune contestation et il ferma la bouche, se contentant d'acquiescer avec un air renfrogné. Récupérant une assiette propre dans un placard, il empila quelques pancakes et versa un café dans un des vieux mugs Stark Industries qui trainait et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour se rendre jusqu'à l'atelier du brun. Après avoir demandé à Jarvis si l'Iron man s'y trouvait bien, il se dirigea vers la porte de ce dernier et frappa, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il réitéra son geste et entendit quelques jurons et bruits d'objets qui tombent avant qu'un Tony passablement échevelé ne lui ouvre.

\- Cap? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Stark, grogna le blond en le poussant légèrement pour entrer de force, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas renverser son butin.

Avançant avec lenteur pour ne pas se cogner dans l'une des nombreuses machines à cause du peu de place qu'il y avait pour se déplacer, il finit par arriver à l'un des bureaux encore à peu près ordonné et déposa l'assiette ainsi que le mug.

\- Natasha m'envoie avec de quoi vous nourrir avant que vous ne tombiez dans les pommes, fit le soldat avec une grimace légèrement amusée.

Tony plissa le nez sans répondre, se contentant de le rejoindre après avoir fermé la porte pour s'emparer du mug et le porter à ses lèvres, sifflant légèrement en sentant le liquide brûlant lui ravager la gorge. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au premier pancake de la pile, Steve en profita pour observer les lieux, et plus précisément ce sur quoi l'ingénieur travaillait. Il s'agissait de petits assemblages de métal ayant tout à fait la forme et la taille du réacteur de Stark, tant et si bien que la supposition du blond quant au fait que l'homme de fer cherchait à cacher la lumière de ce qui le maintenait en vie s'avérait vraie. Il avait facilement deviné, deux jours plus tôt et à force d'y réfléchir - il avait toujours eut le sommeil léger et ce mystère l'en avait d'autant plus empêché - il était rapidement parvenu à la conclusion que le réacteur devait sûrement réagir en fonctions des émotions de Tony. Et s'il l'avait deviné, le brun aussi, il le savait.

Fixant le torse du brun qui finissait ses pancakes, il remarqua alors une proéminence à la place du réacteur et l'absence totale de lumière de ce dernier, le faisant encore un peu plus froncer les sourcils. Cherchant à ne pas s'engager sur une discussion aussi glissante, Steve commença :

\- Alors, une idée pour briller auprès de vos fans ?

Une légère grimace se glissa sur le visage du brun et il reposa son mug, l'air las. Il savait que Fury avait raison et cela semblait d'autant plus l'agacer, alors il tentait d'agir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- J'ai versé une importante somme à l'hôpital de Bellevue, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, c'est celui qui a pris en charge une très grande partie des blessés qui ont résulté de notre affrontement contre Ultron.

A ces mots, un soupir échappa à Steve, attirant un regard perplexe de Tony qui finit par demander, méfiant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Stark...ce n'est pas avec de l'argent que vous parviendrez à vous racheter auprès des gens, si c'est bien ce que vous essayez de faire.

A ces mots, le brun pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux, refusant de répondre sur le coup. Le fait que le captain ait deviné ses intentions avec tant de facilités le déstabilisait légèrement.

\- Fury voulait qu'on fasse de bonnes actions, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux ! protesta finalement l'ingénieur d'un air agacé, terminant son café devenu tiède d'une traite avant de reposer un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire son bug sur le bureau, retournant à ses bricolages sans regarder le blond.

\- Donner de l'argent n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais cela vous fait passer pour quelqu'un qui pense qu'on peut acheter la vie des gens, expliqua le soldat.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas! protesta Tony d'un air agacé, poussé à bout de voir que les gens le connaissaient si peu - même s'il était pourtant le genre à ne pas se laisser approcher.

\- C'est l'impression que cela donne, même si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

L'ingénieur secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, ne sachant que répondre à une telle affirmation. Il était fatigué de ces gens qui le jugeaient sans le connaître ou encore ceux qui voyaient toujours cette étiquette de marchand de mort dont il avait tenté de se débarrasser des années plus tôt, et qui semblait toujours lui coller à la peau comme une sangsue visqueuse.

\- Alors, que devrais-je faire, hein ? soupira-t-il, recommençant à bricoler le filtre pour son réacteur, peu attentif à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il se fit intérieurement la remarque qu'il demandait conseil au captain : chose qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire lorsqu'ils avaient invité quelques jours plus tôt. Mais après tout, le blond semblait vouloir l'aider et s'intéressait un minimum à son bien-être, et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Bien qu'il apprécie tout le monde dans sa tour, aucun d'eux ne s'était vraiment soucié s'il allait bien depuis leur arrivée, hormis Bruce peut-être.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous pas votre réacteur tranquille au lieu de vouloir cacher ses fluctuations ? proposa Steve.

Tony le fixa d'un air méfiant, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il demandait avec prudence :

\- Quel est le rapport avec mon réacteur ?

\- Je sais que depuis quelques jours, il réagit en fonction de vos émotions, expliqua le soldat.

\- Comment-

\- C'était facile à deviner, pour quelqu'un qui prend le temps d'observer. Je suis presque sûr que le docteur Banner l'a également comprit.

Le brun soupira à nouveau et prit son visage entre ses mains, frottant ses yeux fatigués et marqués de cernes, jurant mentalement. Il avait espéré que personne ne verrait cela mais il s'était trompé, évidemment.

\- Si vous laissez les gens voir vos émotions un minimum, alors vous aurez l'air d'être plus proche d'eux, vous aurez l'air humain, expliqua Steve.

Tony releva avec lenteur son visage d'entre ses mains, fixant le blond avec stupeur, surpris des paroles pleines de sagesse dont il savait parfois faire preuve : il aurait pu faire une blague quant au fait que cela était dû à son âge et tout son temps congelé parfait pour méditer et faire le philosophe, mais il n'avait absolument pas cela en tête en cet instant.

\- Je serai surtout plus faible, contra-t-il en secouant la tête.

Relevant les yeux, il se sentit presque mal à l'aise en voyant le regard désolé que Steve posait sur lui : comme s'il était triste pour lui qu'ils ne voient pas les choses de la même façon, et cela le bouleversa plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

\- Être humain n'est pas une faiblesse, cela vous permet de mieux comrpendre les gens et de pouvoir leur venir en aide, continua le blond d'un air patient.

Tony resta silencieux longtemps, après ça, tant et si bien qu'il perdit presque la notion du temps. Les paroles de Steve tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus exactement quoi penser en définitive. Il savait que son camarade avait raison, mais il n'avait jamais osé laisser ses émotions visibles, et imaginer son réacteur passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel devant tout le monde le dérangeait.

\- Je ne pourrais pas...faire autre chose ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser passer les flashs de lumière devant tout le monde, avoua-t-il finalement, presque honteux.

Steve le considéra du regard, étonné de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui. Il avait beaucoup d'apprioris sur Stark, qui n'allaient sûrement pas s'effacer aussi facilement mais il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point Tony pouvait être différent en leur présence, lorsqu'il se sentait assez en confiance pour leur confier ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite aux blessés de cet hôpital, pour commencer ? proposa-t-il dans un léger sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...certains des patients me détestent sûrement, murmura le brun avec un sourire sardonique, secouant la tête.

\- Pas tous, le coupa Steve. Lorsqu'on apprend à vous connaître, on ne peut pas vraiment vous détester.

Tony le fixa droit dans les yeux à ces mots, mettant le blond légèrement mal à l'aise tandis qu'il disait :

\- Cap, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Un peu surpris, son interlocuteur acquiesça, le fixant avec surprise lorsque l'Iron man lui demanda :

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer.

* * *

Tony fixa les portes d'entrée coulissantes de l'hôpital d'un air peu convaincu, Steve à ses côtés. Le blond avait insisté pour l'accompagner bien qu'il ait refusé au début, mais le soldat était quelqu'un qui était têtu - tout comme lui, au final.

Comme il l'avait dit, il préférait cacher la lueur de son réacteur et portait le filtre qu'il avait finit de fabriquer lorsque le blond avait quitté son atelier la veille, une fois assuré que Tony ait appelé l'hôpital pour les prévenir de sa venue le lendemain. Ils avaient été ravis de l'apprendre, surtout après la donation qu'il avait faite le matin même et qui s'élevait à plusieurs millions de dollars, ce qui se trouvait être une somme astronomique pour eux et leur permettrait de renouveler une grande partie du matériel.

Tentant de prendre un air assuré, il se dirigea finalement vers l'entrée, suivit du blond qui resta derrière lui sans un mot. Arrivant dans le hall, il avança vers le gichet et attira l'attention de l'infirmière qui bondit de sa chaise en le reconnaissant, faisant le tour pour venir lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme.

\- Monsieur Stark! Nous sommes ravis de vous voir ici, c'est un honneur!

Déjà plus confiant - il faut dire que Tony ne disait jamais non à quelques compliments - il lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur et retira ses lunettes de soleil tout en répondant :

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi mademoiselle.

Derrière lui, Steve roula des yeux discrètement, espérant aussi que le brun n'agirait pas comme ça avec les patients car il passerait seulement pour quelqu'un de détestable. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme semblait comblée vu le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage, et elle se pressa de l'emmener voir la directrice de l'hôpital. Le captain hésita un peu, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire mais on lui demanda de suivre alors il fit de même, ne remarquant même pas qu'il faisait tout aussi bonne impression que Tony, même sans son costume aux couleurs éclatantes.

* * *

Tony était soudain beaucoup moins confiant, bien que ce ne soit pas facile à deviner en fixant son visage - mais Steve était capable de le remarquer, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement comment. Après avoir rencontré la directrice, cette dernière les avaient laissé se diriger dans l'aile où étaient la plupart des blessés durant l'attaque d'Ultron, et le brun n'osait pas entrer dans la moindre des chambres qui se trouvaient ici. Il s'agissait tous d'adultes, et il était terrifié à l'idée d'être mal reçu. Stark n'était pas du genre à se soucier de l'avis des gens, Steve le savait, masi d'une certaine manière cela le touchait tout de même,c'est pour cette raison qu'il était aussi réticent à avancer.

\- Tony...tenta le blond d'un air incertain.

L'interpelé se tourna à demi vers lui, l'observant avce surprise : il avait beau lui avoir demandé d'arrêter de le tutoyer, c'était la première fois que le captain utilisait son prénom. Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser cela de son esprit, il répondit en fixant à nouveau la porte la plus proche :

\- Je sais, je suis ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me faire le moindre mal.

« - Physiquement, en tout cas » compléta-t-il pour lui même, sentant presque l'amertume de sa voix dans son esprit.

Voyant qu'il hésitait toujours, Steve finit par prendre les devants et toqua à la porte pour s'annoncer, avant d'ouvrir et de se glisser à l'intérieur, suivit du brun qui s'était redressé, prenant son habituel air assuré que le blond avait finit par deviner être un moyen de protection.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, alitée au fond d'un lit, le bip des machines en seul fond sonore. Steve avança un peu et en le reconnaissant, la femme lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez voir les blessés, captain...murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit le blond d'un air gêné.

Il finit par se décaler, sachant que Tony se cachait à moitié derrière lui depuis le début, laissant le brun sans protection face au regard acéré de la femme couverte de bandages et de plâtres. Cette dernière fixa aussitôt son regard vers lui, laissant transparaître un air froid qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Néanmoins, Tony garda la tête haute et la salua, faisant l'erreur de lui demander si ça allait. A ces mots, le visage de la brune se gonfla et rougit de colère et de la voix la plus forte qu'elle put prendre, elle s'exclama :

\- C'est une blague ?!

L'ingénieur grimaça mais ne recula pas sous la force de ses mots, restant fermement ancré au sol, ne détournant pas le regard pour autant. Steve devait avouer qu'il était impressionné de voir à quel point Tony savait faire face à n'importe quelle situation avec une telle classe, et ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre émotion - son réacteur aurait peut-être pu être utile, au final.

\- J'ai perdu mon mari à cause de vous, Stark.

Oui, il était décidément très fort pour rester aussi impassible face à de telles paroles, se contentant de la fixer comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la météo du lendemain. A vrai dire, Steve ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser, mais cela lui faisait presque de la peine.

\- Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de vous laisser, fit finalement l'ingénieur d'un ton plat, se détournant déjà de la femme allongée sur le lit d'hôpital.

Celle-ci cracha quelques insultes à travers les larmes qui commençaient déjà à perler au coin de ses yeux mais Tony était déjà sortit en trombe, suivit du soldat qui prit le temps de s'excuser pour leur passage et refermer correctement la porte, peiné de voir que son idée tournait aussi mal. Se tournant en direction de l'ingénieur, il remarqua que ce dernier était hors de vue. Plus que surpris, le blond décida de le chercher, se dirigeant à l'entrée de l'hôpital mais nulle trace de lui. Les sourcils froncés, il retourna à l'intérieur et chercha pendant presque dix minutes avant de finalement le trouver devant une chambre à la porte entrouverte. Avançant avec lenteur pour ne pas le prendre par surprise, il appela :

\- Tony...?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et Steve sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il croisa le regard bouleversé du brun - et la manière dont il ne restait plus rien sur son visage la seconde d'après, comme s'il avait imaginé la peine dévorante qui creusait ses pommettes. Revenant à la personne dans la chambre, le soldat approcha à son tour et regarda par-dessus son épaule, remarquant alors qui s'y trouvait.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui devait avoir environ sept ans, tout au plus. Son visage pâle était encadré de long cheveux blonds aux pointes roussies par un quelconque feu, et elle semblait être en train de dormir : mais ce qui avait fait s'arrêter Tony, ce n'était pas cela mais l'absence de la jambe droite de la petite.

Steve n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le brun avait déjà tourné les talons, fuyant aussi vite que s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Inquiet, le soldat le suivit et le retrouva dans un coin désert quelques couloirs plus loin, une épaule appuyé contre un des murs et une main couvrant ses yeux, la tête baissé vers le sol comme s'il avait le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Ne sacahnt quoi faire dans une telle situation - c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'ingénieur dans une tlele situation de faiblesse - il se contenta de se planter près de lui, ne sachant que faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finit tout de même par dire :

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux-

\- La ferme ! s'écria le brun avec violence, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se couant la tête.

Steve referma la bouche, ne se formalisant pas des mots durs prononcés par son camarade et attendit que ce dernier se calme, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants, relevant un regard écarquillé vers lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, vous ne comprenez pas, s'exclama-t-il en continuant à secouer la tête d'un air las.

« Alors explique-moi, dis-moi » pensa le soldat sans oser le dire, gardant les lèvres pincées et un air gêné sur le visage : il ne savait jamais comment agir avec Tony qui pouvait passer de la panique la plus totale à la moquerie à son égard en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, et il préférait éviter.

\- Cela pourrait être vous là, à la place de ces gens! s'écria le brun.

Steve resta étonnamment silencieux, ne sachant que répondre face à cela. Il avait d'abord pensé que Tony se sentait coupable pour ces gens - et c'était le cas, il le savait - mais il semblait davantage s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux Avengers. Le blond avait dû mal à croire qu'Iron man semblait s'être attaché à eux au poitn d'être toujours inquiet pour leur vie, mais cela le confortait dans la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Pepper une fois, qui lui avait dit que Tony avait peu de gens sur qui compter, et qu'il souhaitait protéger le peu entrant dans cette catégorie.

\- Nous sommes assez forts pour nous défendre, fit gentiment remarquer le blond.

\- Je sais bien! répliqua le brun d'un ton dur.

Tony n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le captain avoir ce ton doucereux comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui pleure et qu'il faut réconforter, tout comme la pitié qui avait tendance à lui retourner l'estomac. Il savait que ses peurs étaient totalement injustifiées, merci bien, mais depuis la vision que cette petite peste de sorcière rouge lui avait montré, sa tension avait encore augmenté d'un cran et il ne savait plus comment gérer toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui. Lui qui avait tendance à rester impassible commençait à craquer, et c'était mauvais, d'autant plus qu'il était hors de question que cela arrive devant le captain, son idole depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait encore sa fierté.

Voyant que le brun ne comptait pas ajouter autre chose, Steve finit par proposer :

\- On devrait rentrer à la tour.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, lorsque Steve rentra de son footing après le déjeuner, Bruce lui annonça que Tony s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son atelier. Sachant qu'il avait finit le filtre pour son réacteur, cela l'intrigua légèrement et il se demanda ce que le brun pouvait encore être en train d'inventer de passablement dangereux - parce que, ne nous leurrons pas, les trois quarts des choses qu'il inventait étaient dangereuses voir potentiellement mortelles.

Après avoir été prendre une douche dans sa chambre, il décida donc d'aller voir ce que faisait Tony - se faisant tout de même intérieurement la remarque qu'il était peut-être un peu trop après lui depuis quelques jours, et que cela allait finir par agacer l'ingénieur. Néanmoins il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant et se dirigea vers l'atelier, arrivant rapidement devant la porte fermée. Se contentant de frapper, il finit par entrer lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse, comprenant rapidement pourquoi le brun ne l'avait pas entendu : il avait mis de la musique à un volume presque assourdissant pour travaillr, tant et si bien qu'il ne devait même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Steve. C'est lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de plus près pour voir ce que faisait l'ingénieur qu'il sursauta avec violence, tentant de cacher avec précipitation ce sur quoi il travaillait.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda le blond d'un air amusé.

\- Jamais de la vie, tu rêves ! répliqua l'Iron man d'un air renfrogné, se détendant légèrement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Jarvis, baisse le volume.

Steve se contenta de sourire à ces mots et fixa avec davantage d'attention ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, devinant presque imémdiatement ce dont il s'agissait.

\- C'est une...prothèse ? demanda-t-il tout de même, pour être sûr.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre le brun sans oser la tête vers lui. Elle est pour la petite de l'hôpital.

D'abord agréablement surpris, un sourire s'étala bien malgré lui sur le visage du brun en voyant l'air gêné de Tony à ces mots, comme s'il avait honte d'être vu en train de faire une chsoe pareille pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aimerait que la prothèse soit de quelle couleur ? lui demanda l'ingénieur d'un ton hésitant.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander toi-même ? proposa le soldat.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant. Fronçant le sourcils, il finit par secouer la tête et faire remarquer d'un air amer :

\- Lorsque j'y suis allé hier, cela ne s'est pas très bien passé je te rappelle, Cap.

\- Cette femme était une adulte pleine de rancoeur, contra le blond d'un ton compatissant. Ce ne sera pas pareil avec une petite de cet âge, j'en suis convaincu.

\- Si tu le dis...murmura le brun.

\- Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois.

Un maigre sourire se glissa sur le visage du génie, qui passa une main lasse et fatiguée pour frotter ses yeux abîmés par la fatigue, finissant par capituler devant la proposition faite par le soldat.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour devant l'hôpital qu'ils avaient visité la veille, une fois que Tony se soit préparé un tant soit peu pour avoir l'air présentable. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de se recoiffer et de se parer de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil lorsque Steve fit remarquer :

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Le brun lui jeta un regard étrange, comme s'il était à deux doigts de lui demander de venir mais sembla se ravsier au dernier moment. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela et fit remarquer :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller parler avec une petite fille, non ?

\- Cache-moi donc ce ton ironique, grommela l'ingénieur en descendant de la voiture, lui jetant un regard faussement outré avant de claquer la portière, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Si les infirmières furent surprises de le voir revenir après le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans l'hôpital la veille, elles ne prononçèrent pas le moindre mot et le laissèrent aller voir les patients s'il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que n'importe qui pouvait faire mais après une telle donation, on lui accordait quelques libertés à l'intérieur de cet établissement.

Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de la chambre de la petite, qui était réveillée et semblait plongée dans un livre, particulièrement attentive à sa lecture. Le brun resta au pas de la porte longtemps, n'osant pas passer le seuil jusqu'à ce qu'une voix plutôt fluette lui fasse remarquer :

\- Vous savez monsieur Stark, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Tony se contenta de fixer la fillette d'un air éberlué lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son livre pour le fixer avec un petit sourire amusé. Se trouvant ridicule à être ainsi intimidé par une fillette de sept ans il décida de passer la porte, s'installant avec aisance sur la chaise auprès du lit de la petite.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Eugénie, répondit-elle tout en fermant son livre après y avoir glissé un marque page.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? continua-t-il d'un air intrigué.

\- On vous voit souvent à la télévision et puis, j'ai entendu les infirmières dire que vous étiez déjà passé hier, avoua-t-elle.

Tony la dévisageait avec attention, un peu surpris de sa manière de s'exprimer. A tous les coups, elle était sûrement très intelligente pour son âge.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Je venais voir les blessés après notre combat contre Ultron, avoua-t-il, se demandant un instant si la jeune fille connaissait un minimum les évènements et enjeux de ce qu'il s'était produit un mois plus tôt.

\- Vous essayez de vous racheter, dit-elle.

Tony remarqua que ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation, et cela le fit légèrement grimacer. Les gens qu'il côtoyait étaient-ils si doués que cela pour lire en lui, ou devenait-il de plus en plus transparent ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Rien ne pourra vraiment racheter ce que j'ai fait mais oui, c'est un peu ça, avoua-t-il dans un faible sourire.

\- Monsieur Stark, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir coupable, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Le concerné releva des yeux surpris vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous pensiez agir pour le bien de tous en créant ce robot. Si c'est devenu un méchant robot, ce n'est pas votre faute.

C'était si simple, lorsque les faits étaient expliqués par une enfant, si simple qu'il était presque tenté de se laisser convaincre, de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il ferma un instant les yeux et eut un faible sourire, murmurant plus pour lui que pour elle :

\- Les choses sont rarement aussi simples...

Il sursauta et rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se poser sur son avant-bras, fixant Eugénie qui s'était rapprochée pour tenter de le rassurer. Des dizaines d'années les séparait, il était un quasi inconnu pour elle mais elle semblait être la plus logique d'entre eux, et cela le stupéfiait.

\- Si, c'est simple. Il suffit d'écouter vos amis, et pas les inconnus qui sont méchants avec vous.

Tony détourna les yeux, sentant sa lèvre inférieure trembler sous l'émotion. Il ne se pensait pas si fragile mais la facilité avec laquelle Eugénie voyait les choses le sidérait et remettait en question tout ce qu'il pensait à son encontre : personne n'était jamais parvenu à un tel exploit. Tentant de cacher son trouble, il toussa un peu et demanda :

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné ton âge je crois ?

\- J'ai neuf ans, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ah, lui qui lui en donnait sept semblait donc avoir mal évalué. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants et leur âge entrait en ligne de compte.

\- Ta couleur préférée ?

\- Le bleu! répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Je vois...murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en silence, appréciant le calme des lieux qui n'était en rien gênant. Tony était souvent mal à l'aise lorsque le silence l'entourait, se sentant presque étouffé par l'absence de bruit, mais ce n'était pas le cas en cet instant. La compagnie d'Egénie était dans un sens plutôt apaisante et le calmait, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. Après un certain temps néanmoins, il se rappela que Steve devait toujours se trouver dans la voiture et finit par se lever :

\- Je dois y aller, quelqu'un m'attend...je reviendrais dans quelques jours avec un cadeau, avoua-t-il dans un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui donner quelques infos.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria la petite d'un air surexcité.

Il acquiesça, ne sachant trop comment répondre à tel enthousiasme et se contenta de la saluer. En passant, il croisa une infirmière qui lui demanda comment cela s'était passé, ayant remarqué qu'il était resté tout le temps dans la chambre d'Eugénie et n'était pas allé voir d'autres patients. Il se contenta de sourire et de la saluer, lui montrant que tout c'était bien passé et il se rendit compte en se rendant à la voiture que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eut un aussi large sourire sur le visage, que sa stupide fierté l'obligea à effacer lorsqu'il arriva auprès du blond.

\- Tout va bien ? questionna ce dernier d'un air intrigué.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer en s'installant à sa place conducteur tout en mettant le contact et Steve ne demanda rien de plus, le sourire que Stark tentait tant bien que mal de cacher lui indiquant suffisamment la manière dont l'entrevue s'était déroulée.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tony ne sortit quasiment plus de son atelier. Au début, Natasha, Bruce et Clint s'en inquiétaient, jusqu'à ce que Steve les rassure en expliquant que le brun construisait une prothèse pour une petite fille à l'hôpital. Si la nouvelle les avaient d'abord surpris, ils avaient été ravis de l'apprendre et avaient décidé de soutenir discrètement la démarche de leur ami. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se relayaient pour lui apporter de quoi manger lorsqu'il n'était pas sortit pour déjeuner avec eux, et ils s'assuraient qu'il dorme suffisamment. Même si Tony ne le leur dirait sûrement jamais, il s'était rarement sentit aussi reconnaissant à leur encontre et ne pouvait que se réjouir de les avoir : ils faisaient sûrement partit du peu de personnes sur qui il pouvait encore compter et pour lesquelles il était prêt à donner sa vie.

Lorsque la prothèse fut enfin terminée et parée d'un magnifique bleu, Tony se psoa un matin au petit déjeuner, une tasse de café fumante à la main, juste en face du captain en train de terminer ses tartines.

\- Cap, ça te dirait de venir avec moi à l'hôpital ce matin ?

D'abord surpris, le blond accepta presque immédiatement, heureux que son camarade lui fasse une telle proposition. Se préparant rapidement, ils allèrent de nouveau vers l'hôpital dont ils commençaient vraiment à connaître chaque couloir. En arrivant, la directrice se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire, suivie de la plupart du personnel. Tony les avait prévenus de son intention d'aider Eugénie à pouvoir marcher et tout le monde en était enchanté : il faut dire que son intelligence et ses capacités n'étaient plus à prouver, depuis le temps.

Une fois que les formalités furent échangés, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite. La blonde l'attendait déjà, assise sur son lit, et glissa sur le sol pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, manquant de tomber sur sa seule jambe encore valide, tant et si bien que l'ingénieur dût la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

\- Ouh là, attention! s'exclama-t-il avant de la soulever pour la rasseoir sur le lit.

Eugénie se laissa faire, fixant d'un air ravi la prothèse que Steve portait. Même si le brun aurait voulu garder le secret concernant cette dernière, cela n'avait pas vraiment été possible avec le peu de discrétion des infirmières de l'hôpital, et Eugénie avait rapidement appris ce que Stark était en train de faire.

Lorsqu'il récupéra l'assemblage de métal, technologie dernier cri, il lui adressa un sourire contrit et avoua :

\- Cela ne remplacera jamais ta vraie jambe évidemment, mais...

Voyant qu'il semblait mal à l'aise avec cette conversation, la petite blonde se contenta de tendre sa jambe amputée. D'une certaine manière, elle lui en voulait car il était celui qui avait créé Ultron, et bien que jeune elle pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une véritable haine pour cet homme qui ne semblait vouloir que l'aider et être gentil avec elle.

\- Elle est bleue, remarqua-t-elle avec émerveillement lorsque Tony commença à aligner la prothèse avec sa jambe et faire des réglages de taille.

Heureusement, il avait un compas dans l'oeil et avait réalisé la prothèse de la bonne taille, à deux petits centimètres près, qu'il pouvait aisément décaler.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était ta couleur préférée, fit-il.

Elle acquiesça, continuant d'observer l'assemblage de métal avec de grands elle, cela lui faisait en tous points penser à un morceau de l'armure d'Iron man, et elle se voyait déjà se pavaner avec devant ses amis à l'école : son handicap, qui lui faisait peur depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée avce cette jambe en moins, l'inquiétait déjà beaucoup moins, si ce n'est plus du tout.

Il fallut encore un quart d'heure à Tony pour tout régler, Steve ainsi qu'une infirmière présente en cas de problème, tous les deux silencieux à l'arrière, le laissant travailler dans le calme. Lorsque ce fut finit, le brun se releva et présenta sa main légèrement calleuse à la petite, lui proposant :

\- Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu ? Cela doit faire presque un mois et demi que ce n'est plus arrivé.

Eugénie acquiesça d'un air fébrile, glissant sa main au moins deux fois plus petite dans celle de l'ingénieur qui l'aidait à descendre du lit et la poser sur le sol. Presque aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à sa jambe en manquant de tomber à cause de son peu d'équilibre, et il dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne glisse pas.

Avec une patience incroyable que Steve ne pensait pas lui voir un jour, il aida la petite blonde à faire quelques pas, s'assurant que tout fonctionnait pour le mieux et qu'elle s'habituait à sa prothèse. Cette dernière était faite pour elle, absorbant le moindre choc lorsqu'elle posait son pied, connecté à son système nerveux de la même manière que le bras de Bucky avait été réalisé. Tony devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier sur ce coup-là, et le sourire de la petite ne faisait que confirmer que tout était parfait.

Décidant de la laisser faire un peu toute seule, il s'écarta et laissa Steve l'aider si elle avait besoin d'aide, se reculant vers la porte de la chambre. Il les observa quelques instants, assez surpris de voir avec quelle douceur le super-soldat prenait soin de la petite qui semblait minuscule entre ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à une telle vision et pensa soudainement à autre chose, ce qui le poussa à poser une question à l'infirmière :

\- Dites-moi, je n'ai pas vus les parents de la petite...ils sont dans une autre chambre? Blessures graves ?

\- Oh...vous n'êtes pas au courant ? murmura la jeune femme dans sa blouse blanche, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- Ses parents sont morts lors des attaques, avoua l'infirmière d'un air malheureux. Ecrasés lors de l'effondrement de leur immeuble. On a retrouvé Eugénie entre les bras de sa mère, elle s'est sacrifiée pour la sauver.

Tony sentit presque son visage devenir pâle face à de telles paroles, tout comme son coeur qui se serra dans sa poitrine. Cela aussi était de sa faute...si jamais il n'avait pas eut l'idée de créer Ultron...tous ces malheurs étaient uniquement de son fait, il avait brisé la vie de tellement de gens en voulant la leur améliorer...

Il avait voulut apporter la paix mais la destruction était la seule chose qui était venue, semant la mort et la désolation sur son passage. Peut-être était-il maudit, en fin de compte. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ?!

Relevant la tête vers l'infirmière, il remarqua avec facilité le regard accusateur de cette dernière et déglutit avec difficulté. Poussé par une soudaine pulsion, il la fixa avec détermination et lui demanda :

\- Je dois voir la directrice.

* * *

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard, en voyant que Tony n'était toujours pas revenu, Steve proposa à Eugénie d'aller à sa recherche. Sans hésiter la petite fille le suivit, attrapant l'une de ses grandes mains pour s'aider au cas où et ils avancèrent dans les couloir, retournant à l'accueil.

C'est en entendant des applaudissements nourris qu'ils finirent par retrouver la trace du milliardaire, qui se tenait non loin de l'entrée, entouré d'une bonne partie du corps médical et de la directrice qui semblait toute émue.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Steve qui venait d'arriver, l'air perdu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il se contenta de fixer Tony qui n'osait pas le regarder, le visage obstinément tourné vers le sol. Interrogeant alors la directrice du regard, celle-ci eut un sourire et expliqua, la voix chargée d'émotions :

\- Monsieur Stark a décidé d'adopter Eugénie.

Steve fixa à nouveau son regard vers l'ingénieur, sous le choc, et lorsque ce dernier releva la tête et le fixa, le blond sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et la joie envahir chacune de ses veines. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser tout son visage et il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, laissant la petite prendre la main de Tony qui semblait tout gêné.

A présent, il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un traiter Tony de sans coeur sans réagir, pas après la scène surréaliste mais si incroyable et pleine d'espoir qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! Comme je l'avais dit cela sortait assez de l'ordinaire, moi même je ne pensais pas écrire quelque chose comme ça en commençant cette histoire! :) J'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OCs comme je l'ai dit, c'est toujours difficile de respecter à la perfection. Concernant l'adoption, vous vous doutez bien que cela ne se fait pas aussi facilement et autre, tout sera expliqué et arrangé dans le prochain chapitre, donc s'il y a quelques incohérences de ce côté-ci elles sont pour l'instant normales car pas encore expliquées! x)

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas non plus trop de fautes car je n'ai absolument pas le temps de corriger aujourd'hui x')

Comme je l'ai dit, on se penchera plus sur cette histoire de réacteur dans le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver dans deux semaines je pense, on verra bien! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, j'espère donc que ce second chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les couleurs du coeur

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les petits loups! :) Comment ça va ? Moi super et en plus on approche déjà des vacances pour la zone B ! :D

Bon, ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire (il faut dire que je suis quelqu'un qui ne sort jamais mais là tous mes amis se sont réveillés en même temps et j'étais donc très peu chez moi x)) néanmoins le voilà ! :)

Je n'ai pas dû répondre à toutes les reviews car j'ai un peu perdu le fil depuis un mois, mais je les lis toutes avec grand plaisir, rassurez vous ! :)

Tant que j'y pense, une fois cette mini-fanfic finie, j'aimerai vraiment en faire une beaucoup plus longue sur ces deux-là, vraiment très sombre contrairement à ce que je fais d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça pourrait vous intéresser, je n'ai pas encore de sujet précis x) Je pensais aussi à faire une mini-fic AU post-apocalyptique zombie si ça tente des gens...XD

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus, donc on se retrouve en bas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

PS : Je n'ai pas fait de relecture donc des fautes se baladent sûrement x')

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les couleurs du coeur**

Les démarches pour adopter Eugénie n'avaient pas été une mince affaire, même si Tony avait réussit à accélérer les choses pour que cela soit terminé au bout de deux semaines. En effet, même s'il était mondialement connu et possédait une fortune à faire pâlir d'envie plus d'un millionaire, il n'en restait pas moins que les lois s'appliquaient à tout le monde et qu'il avait dû prouver être capable de s'occuper d'une fillette de son âge. Il avait donc eut droit à quelques entretiens barbants avec des gens qui travaillaient à l'orphelinat où avait été inscrite d'office la petite blonde lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital. Malgré tout, il s'en était plutôt bien sortit et après avoir fait visiter les lieux où allait vivre Eugénie à ceux qui s'occupaient de son dossier, il allait enfin aller signer les papier puis la récupérer.

En repensant à cette visite de la tour, il ne put empêcher un mince sourire de se glisser sur les traits tandis qu'il se rappelait avec amusement les évènements d'il y a trois jours.

* * *

Tony savait que cela allait être un peu compliqué de réussir à convaincre ceux de l'orphelinat. Même s'il était sûr de pouvoir convaincre l'homme sans problème, sa collègue venue visiter les lieux avec lui semblait bien plus sèche et ses sourcils froncés en permanence étaient tout sauf rassurants. Elle avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était peut-être pas un environnement idéal pour une jeune fille, vu le nombre d'armes potentiellement mortelles qui trainaient dans la tour avec les Avengers étalés à chaque étage. Le milliardaire commençait à s'inquiéter qu'elle lui refuse véritablement la garde d'Eugénie jusqu'à ce qu'ils les emmène à l'un des étages un peu plus "normaux" et où ils tombèrent sur un Thor - qui était finalement arrivé durant les deux dernières semaines - qui avait délaissé ses habits d'apparat et se trouvait à présent dans un jean un peu trop grand ainsi qu'un t-shirt appartenant à Steve, tandis qu'il brandissait présentement son marteau Mjölnir pour foudroyer la pauvre machine à café récalcitrante - à moins qu'il ne sache juste pas s'en servir. Tony avait du se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire une chose aussi idiote et lui avait servit un café, soupirant de soulagement en voyant la catastrophe évitée - mais la brune à l'air pincée de l'orphelinat semblait toujours aussi scandalisée à l'idée que puisse vivre ici une fillette d'à peine dix ans.

Au final, c'était Clint qui avait sauvé la mise sans le vouloir, et d'ailleurs l'ingénieur avait bien l'intention de le remercier comme il se doit. En effet, ce dernier se trouvait au même étage, dans le gigantesque salon qui pouvait presque être confondu avec une salle de cinéma vu la taille de l'écran...en train de regarder Scooby-Doo, encore en pyjama et un bol de céréales à la main. L'instant de stupeur passé de voir un Avenger en train de regarder des dessins animés, les deux autres s'étaient dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas si horrible pour Eugénie de venir ici plutôt que de rester coincée dans un orphelinat jusqu'à sa majorité.

A vrai dire, Clint aimait faire ses grasses matinées devant les dessins animés lorsqu'il n'avait pas de missions, et lorsque Tony avait subtilement glissé dans la conversation que tout le monde avait tendance à faire la même chose, surtout les dimanches, et cela avait finit de les stupéfier. Imaginez un peu tout ce petit groupe de super-héros, dont quelques armoires à glace, encore en pyjama avec des céréales multicolores dans un bol, tout en regardant Scooby-Doo !

Ensuite, Tony avait montré la chambre déjà prête pour la petite blonde : c'est Natasha qui l'avait aidé à décorer, et la rousse se présenta d'ailleurs, rassurant les deux autres quant au fait qu'il fallait tout de même un minimum de présence féminine pour la fillette.

Au final, cela avait finit de les convaincre et Tony se trouvait actuellement dans l'une de ses voitures hors de prix pour aller à l'orphelinat, Steve silencieux à ses côtés sur la place passager.

Le brun ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Rogers avait décidé de l'accompagner, ses raisons restants assez floues, mais il avait choisi de ne pas chercher plus loin, le laissant monter avec lui.

Une fois arrivés, Tony prit le temps de réajuster sa cravate dans le rétroviseur, attirant une remarque de la part de son camarade :

\- Nerveux ?

Le brun se contenta d'une grimace, agacé que le Captain puisse deviner aussi facilement ses états d'âme - après tout, s'il cachait les fluctuations de son réacteur, ce n'était pas pour que le blond puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert même avec de telles précautions !

\- Pas du tout, je tiens juste à être sous mon meilleur jour, répliqua Tony avec un sourire en coin qu'il voulait assuré - mais s'était une véritable épreuve, en réalité.

\- Tu sembles un peu trop inaccessible dans une telle tenue, fit remarquer le blond d'un ton posé.

Le regard agacé que lui renvoya le milliardaire le retint de faire une seconde remarque, les sourcils de ce dernier se haussant tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à son costume hors de prix et parfaitement taillé sans parvenir à voir ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Le voyant ainsi légèrement désemparé, Steve finit par soupirer et se redresser sur son siège, avançant la main vers lui, se figeant lorsque le brun lui renvoya un drôle de regard tout en reculant par reflexe.

\- Laisse-moi faire, protesta le soldat.

Le laisser faire quoi que ce soit n'était pas vraiment dans les options de l'ingénieur qui se força pourtant à rester impassible tandis que le blond décoiffait sa tignasse qu'il avait eu tant de mal à discipliner le matin-même, retirait la cravate qu'il venait juste de resserrer et lui demandait :

\- Enlèves aussi ta veste.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! râla encore le brun, poussé à bout par les lubies de son coéquipier.

\- Tu viens chercher une enfant, tu ne te rend pas à une assemblée ou au tribunal bon sang ! s'exclama le blond d'un air agacé. Tu fais beaucoup trop rigide de cette manière !

Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, Tony optempéra tout de même et garda seulement sa chemise de soie d'un délicat bordeaux, légèrement tendue sur la proéminence que formait le filtre posé sur son réacteur, attirant l'attention de Steve. Ce dernier leva à nouveau la main, faisant retenir son souffle au brun qui se figea, le laissant poser ses doigts à l'endroit où se trouvait le boitier de métal.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de filtrer les couleurs de ton réacteur ? demanda-t-il.

Tony l'observa avec attention, surpris de la voix presque peinée que le blond venait d'utiliser, comme s'il était face à quelque chose de particulièrement regrettable. L'ingénieur se contenta de secouer la tête, se refermant tandis qu'il l'écartait d'un geste presque brusque.

\- Allons-y, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et tandis qu'il quittait sa voiture, il prétendit ne pas voir le regard attristé de Steve qui lui fit un brusque coup au coeur, comme s'il venait de faire une grosse erreur.

Le blond le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, le visage redevenu sans expression, descendant à son tour avant de le suivre vers l'orphelinat qui ne payait d'ailleurs pas de mine, comme beaucoup de ces bâtiments. La façade d'un gris terne semblable aux jours de pluie ne semblait pas être de première jeunesse, tout comme les arbres qu'on pouvait voir dépasser de l'arrière cours par leurs branches imposantes de droite et de gauche. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à certaines des chambres de l'orphelinat - certaines fenêtres, bien que très peu nombreuses possédaient des barreaux.

\- Sûrement pour empêcher les gamins de se foutre en l'air, lâcha Tony lorsqu'il les remarqua, à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et le dégoût.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air las, arrivant sur le perron où s'amassaient quelques feuilles mortes qui n'avaient jamais été ramassées depuis l'automne dernier, et il se contenta de frapper, puisqu'en prime la sonnette d'entrée ne semblait plus marcher depuis des lustres - en témoigne le bouton écrasé de l'interphone. Steve restait silencieux à ses côtés, et le brun ne savait pas exactement si c'est parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire où s'il était toujours blessé par le geste de rejet de Tony dans la voiture.

Si c'était cette dernière raison, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait toujours été ainsi - et il n'allait pas s'excuser pour un simple geste que le blond prenait un peu trop personnellement. Malgré tout, il se sentait quand même stupidement coupable, et se demanda dans un coin de sa tête depuis quand les émotions du blond lui importaient de cette manière.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la blonde à 'lair revêche qui avait visité la tour en compagnie de son collègue quelques jours plus tôt. Elle semblait être un peu mieux disposée ce jour-là et leur serra même la main en les faisant entrer. Après l'avoir saluée, la question jaillit presque aussitôt des lèvres de Tony :

\- Comment va Eugénie ?

La blonde lui jeta un regard alors qu'elle les menait vers la directrice de l'orphelinat et expliqua :

\- Malgré le fait que les autres enfants adoreraient lui parler et voir sa prothèse de plus prêt, elle reste assez solitaire et ne va pas vraiment vers eux.

\- Je vois...se contenta de répondre le brun, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus, un peu peiné tout de même.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau où on les fit entrer et s'installer devant la directrice, une femme aux cheveux bruns courts, d'une cinquantaine d'années et l'air déjà plus accueillante que la blonde qui travaillait pour elle.

Steve se demandait soudain s'il avait bien fait de venir : il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici, après tout c'était Tony qui souhaitait prendre la petite sous son aile et sa présence n'était en aucun cas utile. A être venu, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils l'adoptaient tout les deux, et même si le geste en lui-même ne dérangeait pas le soldat, c'est plutôt le "tous les deux" qui le gênait.

Après s'être présentée, la directrice leur demanda avec un petit sourire :

\- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une adoption monoparentale...à moins que cela ait changé ?

Une légère grimace se glissa sur le visage de Tony et il secoua la tête, expliquant en désignant Steve :

\- Non, c'est bien moi qui adopte Eugénie, mon ami a juste décidé de m'accompagner.

Ledit ami le considéra du regard sans un mot, étonné d'être considéré comme tel - quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui lançait encore des piques acerbes dans sa maison branlante coincée entre deux immeubles de pierre grise.

\- Je vois, vous avez donc des gens sur qui compter si vous avez le moindre problème avec elle, continua la brune d'un air rassuré.

Cela fit légèrement grincer les dents du milliardaire - comme s'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de la petite ! - et il répliqua :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait le moindre problème.

Heureusement pour lui, la brune ne remarqua pas son ton plus froid et lui présenta les papiers à lire et à signer, demandant par la même occasion à la blonde d'accompagner Steve chercher Eugénie.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Tony d'un air légèrement hésitant.

La petite blonde observait les lieux d'un regard critique, les mains posées sur les hanches et une minuscule valise contenant le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pu retrouver dans les décombres, posée à ses pieds. Ils avaient visité les étages les plus importants et où elle allait principalement vivre et se trouvaient maintenant dans sa toute nouvelle chambre.

\- C'est pas trop mal, concéda Eugénie en plissant les lèvres.

\- Pas mal ?! répéta l'ingénieur d'un air faussement outré. Elle est parfaite, tu veux dire !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, finit-elle par lui accorder avec un large sourire. Mais c'est normal puisque c'est tante Natasha qui l'a décorée.

\- Je l'aime déjà, cette petite, sourit la rousse qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière eux, ravie de voir que Tony venait de se faire rembarrer par la fillette de neuf ans.

Le brun prit un air faussement boudeur qui les fit rire et Eugénie s'accrocha finalement à sa jambe, s'exclamant envers la rousse avec un grand sourire presque moqueur - on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle prenait déjà les tics sarcastiques de l'Iron man :

\- Il faut être gentilles avec oncle Tony, sinon il va pleurer.

Natasha éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait clairement le brun, mais ce dernier était davantage heureux de les voir s'entendre aussi bien.

Lorsqu'il avait signé les papiers avec la directrice, elle avait été clair : il n'était pas là pour remplacer ses parents morts tragiquement durant la lutte contre Ultron, aussi elle avait rapidement demandé à Eugénie de l'appeler Tony ou oncle Tony et certainement pas Papa, et finalement cela avait suivit pour le reste des vengeurs.

Ces derniers l'avaient d'ailleurs tous acceptée ici avec enthousiasme quelques heures plus tôt, et Natasha pensait déjà à dévaliser les boutiques avec la petite blonde, et la carte bancaire du milliardaire évidemment. Après tout, elle s'en était déjà largement servit pour décorer la chambre, et heureusement la rousse détestait les clichés, c'est pour cette raison que la chambre était dans des tons de gris et bleu, avec pleins de livres, quelques jouets, des gadgets électroniques inoffensifs de Tony, et même un vieux modèle de robot construit par ce dernier. Pas de rose, ni de poupée et Eugénie semblait parfaitement ravie.

\- Je veux voir ton atelier, oncle Tony, demanda soudain la petite en tirant sur son pantalon de costume.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers elle, l'air hésitant, mais Natasha ajouta :

\- Si tu fais attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elle ne puisse pas venir avec toi.

L'air ravi, Tony eut un sourire et guida la fillette dans l'intention de lui montrer quelques bricolages simples, l'air tout aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda Eugénie près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'atelier de Tony.

Ce dernier avait éloigné tous les objets et projets les plus dangereux, les déplaçant dans un coin de la grande pièce tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux autour du large bureau de verre de l'ingénieur, ce dernier installé de travers sur la chaise roulante et la fillette assise à même le bureau. La blonde semblait particulièrement intéressée par tout ce que le milliardaire pouvait faire et il l'avait autorisé jouer avec quelques mini batteries et bouts de métal inoffensifs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à construire tant bien que mal une mini éolienne, à sa plus grande surprise, ne pensant pas qu'elle serait capable de faire une chose pareille à son âge. Néanmoins, elle venait de se couper dans son bricolage pour lui poser cette question et il suivit son doigt des yeux, là où elle désignait son réacteur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait répondre mais elle ajouta avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Je parle de ce que tu as ajouté par-dessus, oncle Tony.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, lâchant un soupir en voyant qu'elle avait remarqué la manière dont le filtre tirait sur le tissu - il allait devoir le faire plus léger, car c'était bien trop flagrant, si même Eugénie était capable de le voir.

\- C'est une sorte de filtre pour que la couleur de mon réacteur soit bleu, expliqua-t-il.

Il ne chercha pas à lui donner davantage de détails sur l'ARK puisqu'elle devait en connaître les grandes lignes comme à peu près tout le monde qui le connaissait sous les traits d'Iron Man, et la fillette ne lui en demanda pas non plus, se contentant d'ajouter à la place :

\- Pourquoi, la lumière est d'une autre couleur, maintenant ?

Il hésita un instant, puis finit par lâcher un léger soupir et glisser une main sous son t-shirt gris d'AC/DC pour en retirer le filtre - il ne se voyait pas lui mentir, pas à elle, surtout s'il devait s'en occuper au moins jusqu'à sa majorité comme il l'avait accepté dans les papiers. Une fois le filtre retiré, une lumière d'un ton rosé se discerna à travers son T-shirt d'un léger gris.

\- Pourquoi rose ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup et qu'on passe un bon moment, avoua-t-il d'un air gêné, mal à l'aise d'être si lisible avec la couleur qui émanait de sa poitrine.

Ils observèrent la lumière en silence et finalement le brun ajouta :

\- Cela s'est déclenché il y a presque trois semaines, je pense que mon réacteur a du recevoir pas mal de chocs lorsqu'on s'est battus contre Ultron et que ça a finit par dérégler quelque chose sans que je sache quoi. Et depuis, à chaque fois que mes émotions changent, la couleur aussi.

\- C'est vraiment joli, pourquoi tu le caches ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse savoir ce que je ressens, répliqua-t-il, jouant avec une clé à molette d'un air distrait.

\- C'est dommage...comment veux-tu que tes amis t'aident si tu ne les laisses pas approcher ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Tony, ignorant la pointe de surprise en voyant la maturité presque affolante d'Eugénie.

Cette dernière allait ajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps lorsque Jarvis annonça Steve et que celui-ci entra directement dans l'atelier sans même que le brun puisse avoir le temps de replacer son filtre. Retenant une grimace et priant pour que son réacteur ne dévoile rien de gênant, il demanda :

\- Cap ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu passes ton temps à te nourrir de pizzas et dormir deux heures tous les deux jours que tu dois faire pareil avec Eugénie, tu dois lui donner un rythme de vie sain.

Le brun retint la remarque qui lui brûlait la langue - à savoir qu'on se demandait qui avait adopté la petite s'il décidait de se la jouer papa poule - et répliqua :

\- Il est déjà l'heure de manger alors ?

\- Si vingt heures est assez raisonnable pour toi, alors oui, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire.

Eugénie sauta au sol, quittant le bureau où elle était assise et s'approcha du blond, s'accrochant à sa jambe.

\- Regarde Steve, oncle Tony a enlevé son filtre !

Surpris, le soldat leva les yeux et fixa le brun qui avait effectivement retiré l'appareil, posé à côté de lui sur la surface en verre. Tony allait protester en disant qu'il allait immédiatement le remettre mais il se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il vit le sourire presque attendri qui traversa le visage du blond et qu'il s'exclamait avec douceur :

\- Je vois ça...c'est génial.

Le brun suspendit son geste alors qu'il comptait replacer le filtre et le reposa sur la table d'un air presque hébété. Refusant de fixer le blond dans les yeux, il détourna la tête et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour eux :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial là-dedans.

\- C'est comme si tu acceptais d'être plus proche de nous tous. C'est une bonne chose Tony, non ?

Steve avait l'air si sincère qu'il ne savait quoi répondre à cela, se contentant de baisser les yeux d'un air gêné. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il comptait à la base l'enlever une poignée de secondes pour montrer à Eugénie, qu'il soupçonnait presque d'avoir manigancé ce coup, d'ailleurs. Le soldat approcha de lui avec la petite, souriant en voyant la lumière d'un rose vif tirant sur le rouge qui éclairait son visage tant la lueur était forte.

\- Tu dois vraiment adorer Eugénie pour que ce soit si brillant, s'exclama-t-il gentiment.

Tony allait répondre mais se figea, le sang glacé d'effroi lorsque la fillette répondit plus vite que lui et s'exclama :

\- Oh non, ça brille autant que depuis que tu es là, oncle Steve !

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et releva le visage vers celui de Tony qu'il s'efforçait de garder impassible. Oui, il était indéniablement heureux de le voir débarquer à l'improviste dans son atelier, comme à chaque fois, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il en tire non plus des conclusions hâtives ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avoua immédiatement de peur d'être mal compris :

\- Je suis juste content de te voir, c'est tout.

Steve le fixa sans mot dire, ne sachant quoi répondre à une telle affirmation : après tout, trois semaines plus tôt ils se vouvoyaient toujours et l'ingénieur balançait des piques exécrables sensées être drôle à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Finalement, il sembla vouloir chasser cela de son esprit et secoua la tête avant de leur proposer :

\- Vous venez manger ? Tout le monde attend, en haut.

Un peu surpris face à ces paroles - avec toutes leurs activités, c'était rare qu'ils mangent tous ensembles, voir même cela n'arrivait jamais - Tony acquiesça, prenant la main d'Eugénie dans la sienne, le filtre laissé à l'abandon sur le bureau en verre et suivit Steve jusqu'à la salle à manger.

* * *

En arrivant dans la grande pièce, ils trouvèrent Natasha, Clint, Bruce ainsi que Thor déjà installés à table devant tout un tas de plats fait maison à l'odeur succulente. Lorsque la rousse les repéra non loin de l'escalier, elle leur fit signe et s'exclama avec un petit sourire presque moqueur :

\- Voilà notre petite famille modèle !

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Tony se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe tout en lui jetant un regard noir tandis que Steve lui jetait un regard d'incompréhension qu'elle se contenta de chasser d'un geste de la main puis les trois arrivant s'installèrent à leur tour, laissant finalement Eugénie entre le soldat et l'ingénieur.

\- Qui a cuisiné tout ça ? demanda ce dernier d'un air intrigué - et affamé.

\- C'est moi, fit Steve avec un petit sourire. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne manière d'accueillir notre nouvelle mini-recrue ici.

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire à toute la tablée et Eugénie enlaça son bras pour lui faire un câlin, comme elle avait l'étrange manie de le faire à chaque fois qu'une des jambes de Tony était à portée. Une fois que la fillette se fut écartée, le blond entreprit de servir tout le monde de ce qui le tentait le plus tandis qu'ils discutaient tous de ce que la petite allait avoir besoin dans les prochains jours. Natasha ne semblait pas vouloir oublier son idée de journée shopping et tannait Tony pour qu'il lui laisse Eugénie une journée complète - ce qu'il semblait très réticent à faire, puisqu'il s'était déjà rapidement attaché à elle et ne se voyait pas être trop éloigné aussi longtemps. Alors que le milliardaire était en train d'argumenter pour les accompagner ce jour-là, Clint s'exclama soudain :

\- Euh Stark, pourquoi ton réacteur ressemble à une ampoule rose fuchsia ?

Se souvenant immédiatement de son filtre abandonné dans l'atelier, Tony déglutit avec difficulté et baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, laissant la lumière d'un rose affectueux se refléter au fond de ses yeux.

\- Depuis quelques temps, mon réacteur se colore en fonction de ce que je ressens, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, l'air mal à l'aise. Et je ne sais pas comment supprimer ça.

Bruce et Steve se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, heureux de voir que le brun avait finalement décidé d'en parler et de le montrer aux trois autres qui affichaient des têtes stupéfaites - enfin, Thor ne comprenait pas tout à propos de la technologie midgardienne mais avait retenu l'essentiel, comme le fait que ce qu'il prenait pour un coeur de substitution pour l'homme de métal brillait en fonction de son humeur, et il trouvait ça vraiment génial et amusant.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Natasha d'un air ravi. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait une liste des couleurs et de leurs émotions associées ?

\- Pas vraiment...

A vrai dire, cela était la dernière de ses idées, sachant qu'il avait initialement prévu de supprimer ce qu'il considérait êre un problème, et qu'il leur cachait les fluctuations depuis trois semaines.

Néanmoins, la rousse ne sembla pas se formaliser et dégaina d'on ne savait où un calepin ainsi qu'un crayon et marqua toutes les couleurs qui lui passaient par la tête.

\- J'ai hâte de voir tout ça ! fit-elle, commençant déjà à noter l'affection et l'amour familial en face du rose.

Réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire, elle leva les yeux vers le brun qui mâchait une frite sans enthousiasme, plus focalisé sur ce qu'elle faisait. Malgré le léger orange qui devait sûrement indiquer sa gêne, le réacteur avait vite reprit le rose en les voyant ainsi. Continuant de manger, elle l'observa discuter avec chacun d'entre eux et manger, un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres - il les aimait vraiment, et cette constatation réussit à l'émouvoir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, lui attirant presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tony...murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix attira le regard du reste de la table et le brun lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Secouant la tête pour cacher son petit instant de faiblesse - elle n'était pas du genre à s'étaler niveau émotions, tout comme Tony - et s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste heureuse d'être avec vous tous.

Les autres lui retournèrent un sourire un peu hésitant puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle, durant lesquelles Tony continua de les observer, ainsi devant leur repas et Eugénie qui gardait l'une de ses mains accrochées à son T-shirt, riant aux grimaces absurdes qui lui faisait Clint. Ils étaient à la ramasse au niveau des sentiments mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il était en compagnie de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et que c'était sûrement l'une des plus belles soirées qu'il ait jamais passé de sa vie : supplantant aisément les soirées qu'il organisait des années plus tôt avant de finir éméché et une fille quelconque dans son lit - tout cela, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait en cet instant.

* * *

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Tony, le faisant sursauter.

Ce dernier était assis à même le sol du salon, juste devant les gigantesques baies vitrées qui lui donnaient une vue imprenable sur New York. Le sol était froid mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, appréciant la sérénité des lieux tout en sachant que les autres dormaient profondément, sous son toit et en sécurité. Enfin, presque tout le monde, puisque Steve était apparemment levé et l'avait trouvé ici à près de trois heures du matin.

Le brun hésita un instant sans savoir trop quoi répondre, mais il lui semblait que s'il allait se coucher, il aurait sûrement mieux dormit que n'importe quelle autre nuit ces dernières années, tant il se sentait heureux. Alors il secoua la tête, faisant jouer les lumières toujours roses projetées par son réacteur sur son visage dans le noir de la pièce, mêlées aux lueurs jaunes et oranges de la ville, et répondit :

\- Non, pas vraiment, je souhaitait juste un peu profiter.

\- Profiter de quoi ? continua le blond en approchant, s'installant à ses côtés sur le sol froid.

-...de mon bonheur, avoua le brun avec un petit sourire, baissant un regard affectueux vers la lueur rose et son réacteur qu'il toucha du doigt.

Retournant à sa contemplation de New York, il continua :

\- Cela faisait des mois que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien. Avec Ultron et tout ce qui a suivit, j'étais tellement rongé par la culpabilité que je ne pensais même pas un instant à passer le moindre bon moment, je ne pensais pas le mériter, avoua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela au soldat à ses côtés, c'était comme si sa présence faisait office de libération, d'autant plus qu'il ne le coupait pas et semblait vraiment attentif, puisqu'il ajouta :

\- Et maintenant, penses-tu le mériter ?

\- Peut-être pas totalement, mais j'ai le droit de souffler moi aussi, ce ne serait pas juste si les héros sont toujours tristes, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amusé, jouant avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt gris.

\- Évidemment. Aucun de nous ici ne veut te voir triste, Tony.

Un peu surpris, le concerné leva les yeux vers le blond, ses paroles lui arrachant un sourire.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser pendant quelques minutes, pourtant bien loin d'être dérangeant entre eux deux - c'était comme une accalmie, où un cessez-le-feu après toutes leurs altercations passées, et c'était reposant et bienvenu.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ma vision t'importait tant ? demanda soudainement Steve, brisant le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Surpris qu'il ramène ce sujet sur le tapis, l'ingénieur ne parvint cependant pas à lui tenir vigueur où se sentir de nouveau énervé en sachant que la sienne concernait Peggy. Il continua de fixer les lumières scintillantes de New York, se demandant s'il devait lui avouer la même chose qu'à Bruce, mais finalement les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prête véritablement attention :

\- Ma vision m'a montrée la mort de chacun d'entre vous, et...cela m'a fait peur.

\- Mais pourquoi venir me demander à moi quelle était ma vision ? Je n'ai pas été le seul à en avoir, je te rappelle, et toi non plus.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que...

Tony hésita encore, soupira d'un air las. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué de toute cette histoire et cette discussion qui lui semblait ridicule. Néanmoins, le regard océan de son camarade l'encourageait à continuer et il avoua dans un souffle :

\- Je voulais savoir quelle avait été ta vision, puisque dans la mienne, c'est toi qui est...mort entre mes bras...

Un silence stupéfait s'installa du côté de Steve, qui le fixa comme s'il l'avait en face de lui pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules, ne remarquant pas que son réacteur avait prit une teinte grise à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et répondit :

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Nouveau silence, et Tony avait fermé les yeux, la vision se rejouant sous ses paupières avec un réalisme presque effrayant, lui faisant serrer les dents. La voix de Steve s'élevant de nouveau le fit légèrement sursauter :

\- A cet époque, j'étais encore trop focalisé sur mon passé mais...si la vision m'avait été faite un jour comme aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que c'est Peggy que j'aurai vu.

Surpris, le brun leva les yeux vers lui, détaillant son visage avec attention :

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il finalement, semblant à peine croire à ce que son camarade lui affirmait. Alors qui ?

\- Est-ce si difficile à deviner ? questionna le blond avec un sourire doux.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident, se défendit Tony d'un air renfrogné, resserrant ses bras autour de lui - la vision de Steve rendant son dernier souffle sous ses yeux hantait ses pensées et se gravait sous ses paupières par des sillons ensanglantés, et le blond ne se rendait pas compte que la lueur rose était mélangé à ce gris presque noir.

\- Cela aurait été sur chacun d'entre vous, lui expliqua alors le soldat. Une où vous m'étiez enlevés, un peu comme celle que tu as dû voir.

Il marqua une pause, remarquant alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait le brun, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

\- Mais ce n'était qu'une vision, Tony, ce n'était pas, ce ne sera jamais réel.

\- Que peux-tu en savoir ? répliqua le brun avec un peu trop de hargne, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, l'air perturbé par toutes ces pensées déprimantes qui se faufilaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Qui te dit qu'il ne vous arrivera jamais rien ?!

Steve garda le silence pendant une poignée de secondes, observant le visage torturé de Tony : ils en avaient fait, du chemin, depuis leur première rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de la formalité de leurs salutations, et leurs querelles si incessantes, et à présent il était assis sur ce sol glacial, devant les lumières scintillantes de New York en ce mardi, trois heures du matin, à réconforter le brun qu'il en était venu à considérer comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches sans se souvenir de quand est-ce que ce changement si grand avait été opéré.

\- Tony, tu ne peux pas nous enfermer dans ta tour pour nous protéger, fit doucement remarquer le blond. Ce ne serait pas juste.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas juste, c'est que vous finissiez par mourir, répliqua le brun d'un ton sans réplique, le visage fermé - et son réacteur ne brillait plus, devenu aussi noir que la nuit d'encre qui s'étalait au-dessus de la ville, les étoiles étrangement masquées par les lueurs de New York.

Steve n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un simple être humain - non, il était loin d'être comme les autres, à vrai dire -, comment Tony pouvait ainsi se fustiger mentalement, se considérer à chaque fois comme coupable de chaque chose de mauvais qui leur arrivait. C'était ces imbéciles de médias, ces gens tout autour d'eux qui critiquaient chaque acte de Tony, ne faisant de distinction entre le bon et le mauvais, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre le brun qu'il était profondément mauvais : et pour cela, Steve les détestait, parce qu'ils étaient en train de briser Tony plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le soldat ne savait pas comment agir dans une telle situation : on lui avait appris à se battre et à sauver des vies, pas réconforter les autres. Malgré tout, dans un sens, en cet instant, c'était la vie de Tony qu'il devait sauver, et il devait tout faire pour y arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le brun n'était pas suicidaire, peut-être juste inconscient, d'autant plus s'il pensait que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur : mis il devait comprendre à quel point certains seraient brisés en le voyant disparaître - comme lui serait brisé.

Finalement, il attira le brun dans ses bras de manière maladroite, posant sa tête sur sa propre épaule et le berçant - et étonnamment, Tony ne se déroba pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier le peu d'affection qu'il recevait en cet instant, et Steve se sentit légèrement rassuré lorsque la lumière du réacteur prit une couleur verte, synonyme d'espoir, et il resserra ses bras sur le corps plus frêle du brun en retour.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se trouvait son lit et n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être dirigé - jusqu'à ce que les évènements de la veille au soir lui revienne en mémoire. A la pensée qu'il s'agissait sûrement du Cap qui l'avait ramené à sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Cela lui fit poser les yeux sur son réacteur, dont la lueur de jaune pâle devait sûrement représenter la sérénité et le bonheur simple qu'il sentait courir dans son coeur depuis hier soir. Il avait encore dû mal à comprendre comme un simple geste de ce genre de la part de Steve pouvait le réconforter, mais cela avait apparemment marché.

\- Réveillé ?

En reconnaissant la voix du blond alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, Tony sursauta brusquement et tourna la tête vers ce dernier assis dans un des fauteuil non loin de lui, un air endormi sur le visage, un carnet ainsi que quelques crayons posés sur la table basse à ses côtés.

\- Cap ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du blond et il s'étira, faisant glisser la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé et l'ingénieur le fixa sans comprendre. Il avait dormit ici ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai décidé de te surveiller pendant que tu dormais, au cas-où tu fasses d'autres cauchemars, expliqua le soldat.

\- Comment sais-tu pour les cauchemars ? répliqua le brun, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- C'est Jarvis qui m'en a parlé hier soir, quand tu as commencé à t'agiter une fois que je t'ai déposé dans ton lit. Tu tremblais et tu...

\- Je quoi ? le poussa le brun d'un ton agacé en voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer.

\- Tu appelais à l'aide, avoua le blond d'un air presque désolé.

A ces mots, Tony secoua la tête d'un air las, presque honteux de la manière dont il agissait dans son sommeil. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son camarade soit resté pour s'assurer qu'il dorme correctement et effectivement, mis à part un lointain souvenir de mauvais rêve, il avait dormit longtemps, sans problème et se sentait reposé, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Alors, ravalant sa fierté, il lui adressa un sourire, bien qu'un peu tordu et fit :

\- Merci beaucoup, Steve.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse, et ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence avant que Tony ne se ressaisisse brusquement et bondisse hors du lit tout en s'exclamant :

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit emmener Eugénie faire les boutiques avec 'Tasha aujourd'hui, je dois me préparer !

Ceci dit, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, et Steve se fit intérieurement la remarque qu'il allait devoir informer la rousse que la couleur jaune semblait apparemment être la joie pure, en témoignait le rayonnement qui éclairait le visage de Tony tels de doux rayons de soleil - c'était magnifique, plus encore que le croquis qu'il avait fait du brun durant son sommeil, sans rien lui dire.

* * *

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi - au final, peut-être que Tony avait raison, peut-être qu'il aurait dû les enfermer dans sa tour et tous les empêcher de sortir, de garder chacun d'entre eux près de lui, tout contre son coeur et de s'assurer de leur survie.

A chaque fois que les choses semblaient s'arranger pour lui, tout empirait, tout plongeait dans une véritable spirale de destruction, le laissant exsangue, et s'il n'était pas déjà brisé avant, il pouvait jurer qu'à présent il se sentait morcelé.

Parce que maintenant, il se trouvait sous ce torrent de pluie sans même avoir pensé à prendre un parapluie, dans un costume plus sombre que la nuit sans étoiles de New York, devant une tombe fraichement dressée, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si l'eau qui coulait sur son visage était des gouttes ou des larmes.

Mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin de chapitre hein! Vous avez très envie de me secouer pour que j'écrive la suite très vite maintenant, j'en suis sûre! XD D'autant plus que c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et que ce n'était pas du tout prévu à la base...x') Mais je n'en dis pas plus!

Tant que j'y pense, à propos d'Eugénie, je me base sur ce que j'ai pu vivre en travaillant avec des enfants depuis quelques mois, donc c'est assez réaliste :) (surtout la partie je-m'accroche-à-ta-jambe-et-je-te-lâche-plus XD) Et je trouvais ça trop mignon d'imaginer Tony vivre un truc semblable xD

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera le dernier, comme prévu, ou encore deux chapitres, ou encore un seul chapitre mais plus long que ceux là qui sont déjà assez longs x) Je vais voir, et je pense qu'il devrait arriver dans deux/trois semaines puisque je serai en vacances dans ces eaux-là et que j'en profiterai pour commencer une de ces nouvelles fanfics dont j'ai parlé au début du chapitre! :)

Dans tous les cas je pense avoir fait le tour, donc à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : La disparition

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes choux ! Comment ça va ? Nous voici pour ce quatrième et avant-dernier chapitre ! :) (oui finalement c'est deux chapitres restants et pas un seul...XD) Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard pour poster :D (bon ok il aurait dû être fini hier mais je bosse actuellement sur une toile de Tony qui me prend un temps fou avec toutes ces couleurs...^^)

J'espère que ceux déjà en vacances comme moi en profitent bien, sinon on souhaite bon courage aux autres, c'est bientôt votre tour :)

Dans tous les cas, encore merci à vous de suivre cette fanfic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Je viens de terminer le chapitre à l'instant, donc je n'ai pas relu, il doit y avoir des fautes d'inattention qui trainent, désolée! Je corrigerais plus tard x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La disparition**

Une fois que Tony eut fini de prendre sa douche et qu'il fut habillé d'un de ses élégants costumes habituel, il descendit à l'étage où se trouvait la cuisine en compagnie de Steve, Jarvis l'ayant prévenu qu'Eugénie était déjà réveillée et prenait son petit-déjeuner avec les autres.

En arrivant à l'étage, ils furent salués par Clint, Natasha, déjà habillée pour la journée shopping, Thor ainsi que la jeune fille. L'ingénieur leur répondit avec entrain et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la machine à café, il remarqua presque aussitôt un papier fixé sur le frigo à l'aide d'un magnet. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et se pencha légèrement, se retrouvant face à une liste.

\- Est-ce que ce sont les couleurs de mon réacteur ? fit-il remarquer en fronçant le nez.

\- C'est exact! répondit la rousse depuis la table, l'air enthousiaste. Je me suis dit que je pouvais faire profiter à tout le monde de la liste de mes observations.

Le milliardaire lâcha un grognement et s'approcha davantage pour lire et savoir ce que l'espionne avait déduit comme couleurs et émotions, puisque lui-même préférait ne pas y faire attention.

 _« Rose : affection_

 _Jaune : joie_

 _Vert : espoir_

 _Gris : tristesse_

 _Noir : désespoir_

 _Bleu : ?_

 _Orange : ?_

 _Blanc : ?_

 _Violet : ?_

 _Rouge : ? »_

\- Ceux avec un point d'interrogation, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ? demanda Tony.

\- C'est plutôt qu'il s'agit de couleurs qu'on n'a pas encore vues, donc je ne peux pas dire, même si j'ai quelques hypothèses.

Le brun parcourut les quelques mots des yeux une seconde fois puis se redressa, allant s'installer à côté d'Eugénie à table tandis que Clint lui servait un café. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être aussi lisible mais préférait ne pas trop se focaliser là-dessus. A la place, il se tourna vers la petite blonde assise entre les deux armoires à glace qu'étaient Thor et Steve et lui demanda avec un sourire :

\- Alors, prête pour le shopping ?

La jeune fille acquiesça avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine de pancakes et l'air surexcitée, tirant un sourire à l'ingénieur alors qu'il mangeait à son tour. Steve quant à lui aurait bien aimé les accompagner, mais il devait peut-être laisser Tony un peu de temps avec la petite, puisqu'il fallait avouer qu'il était souvent avec eux ces derniers jours, et de sa propre initiative.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Natasha, Tony et Eugénie quittèrent la table pour se préparer avant de partir, il se contenta de leur souhaiter une bonne journée avant décider d'aller s'entraîner dans la salle que le milliardaire avait faite construite pour eux à l'un des derniers étages, puisque cela faisait quelques jours qu'il négligeait cela au profit du brun.

* * *

\- Il est hors de question qu'elle se trimballe avec un T-shirt pareil, râla Tony d'un ton catégorique.

Eugénie prit un air boudeur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils en direction de son oncle adoptif qui fixait le haut qu'elle venait d'essayer avec une mine dégoûtée : il était rose et décoré d'un poney dans un style tout droit sortit d'un dessin animé.

\- Tony, elle veut ce T-shirt, intervint Natasha avec un grand sourire, plus qu'amusée par la situation.

\- Mais...mais c'est un poney ! s'écria-t-il d'un air horrifié.

\- C'est Fluttershy, répliqua la petite sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale.

Tandis que l'espionne qui les accompagnait se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire, le brun se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe :

\- La prochaine fois que je vois Clint te faire regarder My Little Pony le matin, je le jetterais du dernier étage de la tour.

Voyant que la petite blonde attendait toujours son avis, il soupira et fit un geste de la main, attirant un cri de victoire de la plus jeune qui retourna dans la cabine retirer son T-shirt pour le poser sur la pile oscillante qui s'entassait sur le fauteuil à côté du brun.

Ce dernier avait d'abord voulu l'emmener dans des boutiques hors de prix pour habiller les enfants, avant de se faire reprendre par Natasha qui avait affirmé que c'était mieux pour elle de s'habiller de vêtements normaux dans n'importe quel magasin comme les jeunes de son âge. Tony avait râlé mais finit par suivre et ils se trouvaient maintenant en centre-ville dans l'un des grands magasins où s'habillaient les gens "normaux", autrement dit, qui ne roulaient pas sur de l'or tel que Stark. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs faire tâche avec son costume Armani fait sur mesure : la rousse quant à elle avait décidé de porter des vêtements plus décontractés, à savoir un jean et un sweat à capuche, tant et si bien qu'elle se fondait parfaitement dans la masse : néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de porter sur elle tout un tas d'armes, juste au cas-où.

Reportant son attention sur le rideau tiré de la cabine, Tony demanda :

\- Tu essaies quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu vas voir ! lui répondit la plus jeune avec un ton rieur, de mauvaise augure.

Le brun attendit encore un peu, tout comme Natasha jusqu'à ce qu'Eugénie ne pousse le rideau et cette fois-ci, l'espionne éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir tandis que l'ingénieur se relevait d'un bond, un air faussement outré sur le visage.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Traîtresse ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa petite fille du doigt.

Celle-ci explosa de rire aussi, bombant le torse, mettant bien en évidence le T-shirt bleu marine décoré du large bouclier de Captain America.

\- Natasha, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a aidée à choisir, continua-t-il d'un air accusateur.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire moqueur, tirant la langue au passage tandis qu'elle s'exclamait :

\- Il lui va très bien ce T-shirt, moi je trouve !

Tony prit un air boudeur et marmonna «Pourquoi ils n'en font pas avec Iron Man ici...» mais sursauta légèrement en sentant Eugénie se jeter à nouveau sur lui comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, entourant sa jambe de ses bras.

\- Boude pas oncle Tony, je t'aime quand même hein !

Cette déclaration enfantine eut pour effet de faire définitivement taire le milliardaire qui la fixa, bouche bée, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer dans un large sourire totalement involontaire. Natasha les regarda sans un mot, attendrie et fascinée par la couleur d'un rose lumineux du réacteur qui se reflétait dans les prunelles de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant, et l'espionne remarqua avec stupeur qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, plus que touché - bon sang, elle ne l'avait seulement jamais vu ainsi. Prenant Eugénie dans ses bras, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Natasha sentit un sourire doux lui étirer le visage, et elle trouva presque dommage que les autres n'aient pas été là pour voir un tel moment, surtout Steve. Elle avait remarqué que ce dernier semblait vraiment se préoccuper de Tony ces derniers jours, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et soit le plus heureux possible, et elle était presque prête à parier qu'une telle scène lui aurait mis le coeur sans-dessus dessous. Le grand blond restait quelqu'un de sensible, et c'était étrangement bien plus marqué en compagnie de leur Iron Man national.

Elle attendit patiemment que Tony finisse par lâcher la petite, ne souhaitant en aucun cas briser un tel moment, puis ils décidèrent de continuer leur shopping, laissant Eugénie enlever le T-shirt avec le bouclier et le poser sur la pile de leurs futurs achats, avant de repartir en courant entre les rayons pour trouver son bonheur. Tony la regarda filer avec un sourire, en profitant pour vérifier du coin de l'oeil si la prothèse d'un bleu vif fonctionnait correctement lorsqu'elle courrait comme en ce moment-même.

\- Elle en est vraiment fière, tu sais, fit remarquer l'espionne avec un petit sourire. Elle ne porte presque plus de jeans.

Tony ne répondit rien sur l'instant, continuant de fixer sa presque fille adoptive qui portait un petit short arrivant juste au-dessus du genou, dévoilant aux yeux de tous la prothèse tellement semblable à son armure écarlate.

\- Tant mieux, c'était la moindre chose que je pouvais faire, fit-il finalement.

\- Tu fais déjà énormément pour elle, et aussi pour nous, lui affirma la rousse en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Presque par automatisme, Tony leva la main et la posa sur celle de son amie, la pressant entre ses doigts en guise de remerciement. Ils restèrent là une poignée de secondes, l'ingénieur infiniment reconnaissant, au fond de lui, de la connaître elle et les autres vengeurs puis il finit par s'écarter en voyant Eugénie revenir, un sourire vers la jeune femme pour la remercier.

* * *

La journée avait été terriblement longue, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait réellement vue passer. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses boutiques, traînés là où Eugénie souhaitait aller, sans compter le détour plutôt long au café du coin et où la jeune fille s'était régalée d'une énorme coupe de glace au chocolat et à la vanille, sur la terrasse exposée au soleil brûlant mais parcourue d'un vent frais bienvenue, l'odeur des plantes et des arbres de Central park non loin de là se glissant avec délire jusqu'à leur nez.

Finalement, Tony avait décidé de rentrer alors qu'il était presque six heures du soir, les bras chargés de paquets, tout comme la rousse. Tandis qu'il s'occupèrent de ranger les nouvelles affaires de la petite, mais aussi de déballer les jouets et autres objets qu'elle lui avait fait acheter, Steve avait décidé de préparer le repas en les voyant entrer du coin de l'oeil.

Une fois la plus jeune ayant pris une douche et se trouvant en pyjama, tout ce petit monde se retrouva à l'étage du salon, attablé devant la gigantesque télévision de Tony qui était allumée en guise de bruit de fond.

\- ...et là, Eugénie est sortit avec un T-shirt sur lequel il y avait un poney tout jaune et rose! racontait Natasha. Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'à fait Tony !

Les autres ricanèrent, imaginant parfaitement la scène tandis que Clint demandait avec intérêt de quel poney il s'agissait. Se retenant de faire un commentaire quant au fait que Clint semblait tout à fait au courant de qui était Fluttershy, l'ingénieur lui jeta un regard faussement trahi et s'exclama :

\- De quel droit oses-tu lui faire regarder de telles nullités dès le matin ?

\- Moi je trouve ça sympa, réondit l'archer en haussant les épaules, pas plus gêné que cela.

Le milliardaire secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré puis ils continuèrent de raconter leur journée - la mention du T-shirt avec le bouclier de Steve arrachant un grand sourire fier et très content à ce dernier.

\- Dis oncle Tony, on pourra retourner au café demain ? demanda la blonde, lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

Le brun soupira un peu, pensant à tous les travaux en cours qui trainaient sur sa grande table en verre dans l'atelier, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter avec un sourire, au fond de lui déjà pressé d'être le lendemain, même si en cet instant, en compagnie de chacun d'entre eux et devant ce repas partagé par ce qui ressemblait presque à une famille, il se sentait parfaitement heureux et à sa place, la lueur d'un jaune vif de son réacteur présente pour témoigner.

* * *

La journée avait débuté à peu près comme celle de la veille, mis à part que Natasha n'avait pu les accompagner à cause d'une mission de routine donnée par le SHIELD, et que c'était finalement Steve qui les avait accompagnés tous les deux au café près de Central Park. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond semblait vouloir le coller de la sorte, pensant qu'il se sentait responsable de lui. Au final, il avait demandé au principal intéressé et avait été agréablement surpris de savoir que Steve voulait juste passer du temps avec eux - cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur, il devait l'admettre.

Ils étaient donc installés en terrasse, Eugénie de nouveau devant une glace, qui se trouvait être à la pistache cette fois-ci. Steve s'était contenté d'un verre d'eau et Tony d'un café bien noir, jouant avec la cuillère d'un air absent alors qu'il observait la petite s'extasier devant le goût incroyable de sa glace, sentant le regard un peu insistant de Steve sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle assez fortement, le tirant directement de sa rêverie.

\- Et oui, c'est bien Tony Stark que nous retrouvons à ce petit café à côté de Central Park, quelle surprise ! Comme vous le savez, nous n'avions presque plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son IA diabolique, il y a un mois et demi de cela ! Monsieur Stark, un commentaire ?!

Une grande blonde, perchée sur des talons d'un rouge écarlate ridiculement haut venait de lui brandir un micro sous le nez, tandis que son collègue, un brun habillé d'un costume à bas prix, focalisait l'objectif de l'énorme caméra qu'il portait tout droit sur lui.

Totalement pris de court, Tony fixa les deux reporters, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, alors que les mots "son IA diabolique" faisaient lentement le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- La rumeur raconte aussi que vous avez adopté une petite fille qui a perdu ses parents, est-ce vrai ? C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Les questions de la blonde se faisaient pressantes, espérant avoir l'exclusivité d'une interview auprès de Tony Stark, que quasiment personne n'avait vu en dehors de la tour depuis un mois et demi. L'ingénieur était toujours surpris d'être ainsi agressé, mais Steve lui, remarqua la manière dont Eugénie avait baissé la tête à la mention de ses parents, les yeux larmoyants et sa glace à la pistache abandonnée sur la table. Voyant que Tony ne savait pas quoi faire non plus, il se redressa et se planta devant la jeune femme, demandant, gardant son calme et tentant de rester un minimum poli :

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Clara Smith, journaliste au News York Day ! Enchantée, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Captain ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, lui tendant la main.

Steve était toujours poli avec les dames en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas : pas alors qu'Eugénie semblait sur le point de pleurer et que le visage de Tony s'était décomposé à la mention d'Ultron, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ignora sa main tendue, arrachant une grimace discrète à la blonde.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de vous jeter sur nous de la sorte si nous ne vous en donnons pas l'autorisation, fit remarquer le blond, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh si, vous êtes des personnalités publiques vous savez! répondit ladite Clara sur le ton de l'évidence.

Steve retint la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, parce que ouais, il avait vraiment un doute concernant les élucubrations de son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer davantage et continua :

\- Et puis après tout, le monde entier sait à quel point Tony Stark est instable, même s'il se fait passer pour un super-héros! Je suis sûre que le monde veut savoir s'il est apte de s'occuper d'une enfant, avec ses problèmes d'alco-

\- Ça suffit, cracha Steve d'un ton glacial, lui jetant un regard tel qu'il n'en avait jamais fait à quiconque auparavant.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, venimeux, lorsqu'il avait sentit dans son dos, la main tremblante de Tony chercher la sienne, comme s'il avait dû mal à faire face aux mots si durement prononcés à son encontre. Même si Steve savait que cela avait toujours été le cas, maintenant que le réacteur montrait les émotions de brun, ce dernier était devenu bien plus vulnérable car incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et sa poigne devenue faible, cachée dans son dos le lui prouvait et lui faisait horriblement mal au coeur.

Presque par automatisme, Steve fit un pas en arrière, espérant vainement pouvoir cacher le brun à cette femme, non, au monde entier s'il le pouvait. Tony ne disait rien, et le blond ne voulait même pas se tourner vers lui, car il savait à quel point la douleur serait lisible sur son visage, et que cela lui faisait toujours mal de le voir ainsi.

Malgré son air chargé de menace, cela ne sembla pas arrêter les deux importuns lorsque le caméraman profita qu'il était occupé à repousser sa collègue pour le contourner et filmer Tony, reposant les mêmes questions. L'ingénieur déglutit avec difficulté et finit par se lever, tentant de prendre son habituel air impassible, mais bon sang, il n'y arrivait pas, pas du tout.

La surprise fut totale et attira le regard de tout le reste des clients du café lorsque le poing de Steve partit en direction de la joue offerte du caméraman et l'envoya dans le décor, lâchant sa caméra qui se brisa au sol avec un bruit de verre volant en éclats. Tony se tourna vers lui sans un mot, la bouche grande ouverte et le fixant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, son visage éclairé d'un bleu presque électrique -surprise ou curiosité, le blond n'aurait pu le dire - et finalement il appela :

\- Steve ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'observant une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles Tony se sentit presque mal à l'aise, puis le soldat attrapa la main d'Eugénie et s'exclama :

\- On s'en va.

Toujours sous le choc du comportement de son camarade, l'ingénieur laissa de quoi payer leurs consommations sur la table et suivit Steve, ignorant les deux journalistes et retournant dans la rue. Il observa avec attention la manière dont son ami gardait la main de la petite dans la sienne, l'attirant en direction de Central Park. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur un chemin à l'écart dans le parc, lâchant Eugénie et se tournant vers Tony, posant une main sur son épaule après un instant d'hésitation.

\- J'espère que tu sais que ce qu'elle a dit est un tissu de mensonges...

\- Non, elle n'avait pas tord, fit le brun avec un faible sourire. Pendant un temps, je buvais beaucoup trop, et pour m'occuper d'une enfant, c'est-

\- Tony ! s'exclama le soldat. Tout cela est terminé à présent, et quant à Eugénie, qu'en sait-elle ? Elle ne te connait pas, elle ne vit pas avec toi comme nous à la tour. On te connait, on s'est rendu compte que tu étais parfaitement apte à t'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?

\- Je sais bien, répondit le milliardaire avec un pauvre sourire. C'est juste, tu sais, difficile d'entendre ces gens rabâcher les même horreurs à mon égart alors que je tente tellement de changer...

\- Tu n'as pas seulement tenté, tu as réussit Tony, tu ne vois pas ?

Le brun leva les yeux, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension, et Steve se contenta de soupirer, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je sais que tu te détestes, mais...

Tony sembla sur le point de vouloir protester à ces mots mais le soldat ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui intimant de se taire d'un regard. La pression de ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme de fer s'était faite plus forte, et il lui avoua :

\- Si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, tu comprendrais...

Bouche bée, Tony le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre face à cela, ignorant son coeur qui avait décidé de lui en faire voir en tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer, mais il avait aussi peur de se faire de fausses idées, et la lueur légèrement verte de son réacteur, montrant le peu d'espoir qu'il ressentit malgré tout, le trahissait aisément. Décidant que Steve était définitivement trop proche de lui, il se dégagea d'un léger coup d'épaule et adressa un sourire à son camarade avant que ce dernier ne se sente vexé par son geste.

\- On ferait mieux de récupérer Eugénie, elle est déjà partie courir après les pigeons, fit-il remarquer d'un air amusé.

Le blond acquiesça, ne se formalisant pas de ne pas avoir de remerciement de la part de l'ingénieur. Il savait que même si ce dernier ne l'avait pas dit, il le pensait aisément, et cela se voyait rien qu'au sourire sincère qu'il lui avait adressé. Sans rien ajouter, ils partirent à la recherche de la petite blonde dans le but de rentrer dans la tour.

* * *

C'est quelque temps après cet incident avec les deux journalistes que le réacteur de Tony se mit à briller d'un rouge écarlate.

Les autres vengeurs le remarquèrent presque immédiatement lorsqu'un matin, le lendemain de la confrontation au café, le brun arriva en jogging et marcel blanc en guise de pyjama, son réacteur donnant une lueur sanglante à ses prunelles chocolat. Le brun ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, avançant au radar jusqu'à la machine à café, les yeux plissés et les membres encore engourdis par le sommeil. Alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Bruce avec sa tasse, Natasha le fixa d'un regard inquiet et finit par lui demander :

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, pourquoi ? répondit celui-ci sans comprendre, prenant une première gorgée de son café noir après y avoir ajouté un carré de sucre brun.

\- Ton réacteur...

Intrigué, le concerné baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, écarquillant les yeux en remarquant la lueur rougeoyante qui s'étalait sous son haut blanc. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva les yeux vers les autres et s'exclama :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente comme émotion ! Je ne ressens rien de particulier !

Tout le monde se jeta un regard inquiet, et Tony pensa un instant à faire des analyses aujourd'hui, se demandant ce qui clochait avec lui. Il y avait toujours des choses étranges qui lui arrivaient, il commençait à saturer pour de bon. Lâchant un soupir, il secoua la tête et les rassura en disant qu'il allait tenter de faire des tests aujourd'hui, les rassurant légèrement. Une fois ceci fait, Thor quitta le premier la table, décidé à aller rendre visiter à Jane, vite suivit de Clint qui comptait s'entraîner un peu avant de se rendre au SHIELD sur demande Fury, près d'une demie-heure plus tôt.

Lorsque Steve quitta la pièce à son tour en souhaitant bonne chance à Tony pour son réacteur, décidé à aller s'entraîner avec Clint, Natasha s'exclama :

\- Oh bon sang...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, inquiet.

\- Ton réacteur...il a repris sa couleur normale !

Baissant à nouveau les yeux, Tony remarqua effectivement le jaune un peu pâle qu'il avait presque en permanence, signe de son bonheur évident en leur compagnie. Haussant les sourcils, il décida tout de même d'aller étudier cela de plus près et termina son petit-déjeuner rapidement, disparaissant ensuite en direction de son atelier, suivi d'Eugénie qui semblait vouloir lui tenir compagnie. Bruce et Natasha se jetèrent un regard et le scientifique finit par demander :

\- Tu as une idée de ce à quoi le rouge pourrait faire référence ?

\- J'ai une ou deux idées, mais ça reste à vérifier, avoua l'espionne.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les autres vengeurs observèrent avec attention Tony et finirent par rapidement se rendre compte que le rouge flamboyant du réacteur n'apparaissait que si Steve se trouvait dans la même pièce que le brun.

A partir de cet instant, ce fut assez facile pour eux de comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait, quant à Tony, ils ne savaient pas si celui-ci avait également deviné ou se voilait la face, tout comme Steve.

En effet, ce dernier semblait persuadé que si le réacteur devenait d'un rouge presque mauvais, c'est parce qu'il avait énervé l'ingénieur sans savoir trop comment lors de leur dernière sortie, et que depuis le rouge de la colère apparaissait dès que Tony entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Natasha était presque désespérée de voir qu'il était incapable de deviner c que cette couleur signifiait réellement, tout comme Bruce, tandis que Clint lui se retenait à grande peine de leur ricaner au nez en les voyant si empotés. Pour ce qui est de Thor, Bruce avait réussit à le faire taire sur le sujet, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et même Eugénie semblait avoir des soupçons, même si pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore parlé sur l'affaire.

Tony quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Depuis quelques jours, il passait les trois quarts de son temps dans son atelier, et faisant en sorte de croiser le moins possible Steve. Contrairement aux doutes de ses camarades, il n'était pas totalement stupide et savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la couleur écarlate de son réacteur, néanmoins il se refusait de l'envisager. Bon sang, il lui suffisait de se regarder dans le reflet de n'importe quel surface lisse pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Putain...souffla-t-il une énième fois du bout des lèvres, ses bras croisés sur son bureau et la tête cachée au creux de ces derniers, comme s'il pouvait disparaître de tous ces foutus problèmes.

Il savait bien qu'il y avait pire que ce qui l'habitait actuellement, et il n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre, mais cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop, même pour lui.

\- Oncle Tony ?

Le brun se redressa avec lenteur, jetant un regard à Eugénie, assise dans un coin de la pièce en train de bricoler quelques vieux bouts de métal et de minuscules moteurs. Elle était silencieuse, tant et si bien qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence, alors qu'il semblait perdu à des années lumières de là.

\- Oui ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Tu devrais aller parler à oncle Steve, lui fit remarquer la petite fille en haussant les sourcils.

Un petit rire désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du milliardaire qui secoua la tête : elle avait deviné. Évidemment qu'elle avait deviné, cette gamine était terriblement intelligente, peut-être pas autant que lui au même âge, mais cela restait impressionnant.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Eugénie abandonna ses petits moteurs et le rejoignit, posant son minuscule tournevis sur la table avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- On peut aller faire un tour ?

Hésitant un peu, Tony finit par accepter sa proposition, se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de se changer un peu les idées et de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur, autant que ce fusse possible avec la pollution de New York. Cela lui rappelait son projet utopiste de faire en sorte de créer une énergie verte, non polluante, et de se débarrasser définitivement des énergies fossiles. c'était naïf, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de travailler sur ce projet un peu fou, parfois, certains soirs, lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur nostalgique.

Enfilant une veste, il prit la main d'Eugénie dans la sienne et ils quittèrent la tour sans croiser les autres occupants, se rendant directement en direction de Central Park, seul endroit dans la gigantesque ville où l'air était à peu près agréable à respirer sans aspirer des bouffées de gaz d'échappements.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, et Tony devait avouer que cela lui changeait les idées, comme la petite blonde l'avait prévu. Cette dernière était silencieuse, se contentant de garder sagement sa main dans la sienne en observant les alentours, et l'ingénieur avait presque l'impression que c'était elle qui veillait sur lui, et non l'inverse.

Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus vigilant, justement. Avec ses pensées embrouillées, son coeur mis à mal depuis des jours à cause de Steve, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui les suivait depuis près d'une demie-heure, et finit par s'en prendre à eux dans un coin reculé du parc sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

Cela allait faire bientôt deux mois qu'Eugénie et Tony étaient portés disparus.

Aucune nouvelle, tout simplement évaporés dans la nature, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé et la seule preuve de leur existence restaient les papiers d'adoption de la petite et les nombreuses vidéos des conférences de Tony qui circulaient sur internet et dans les dossiers du SHIELD, ainsi que son illustre célébrité.

Les autres Avengers avaient cru au début que le brun voulait seulement faire un petit voyage avec sa fille adoptive, s'éloigner d'eux, jusqu'à ce que que Jarvis ne leur confie qu'il était partit se promener en compagnie d'Eugénie, et n'était jamais revenu.

A partir de cet instant, on avait lancé des alertes de recherche, prévenu la police et toute personne capable de les retrouver, en vain, même le SHIELD ne semblait pouvoir mettre la main sur eux ou sur ceux qui les avaient, semblait-il, enlevés.

Le monde entier avait pu voir les vengeurs s'effondrer les uns après les autres, malgré le fait que Fury, tout aussi atterré qu'eux, tente désespérément de le cacher.

Chacun d'eux était dans un état peu glorieux, il fallait l'admettre. Thor, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été exceptionnellement proche de Tony, sa disparition le touchait énormément, et à la surprise générale, le reste du groupe avait remarqué qu'il était étrangement devenu...électrique. A chaque fois qu'il passait quelque part, un orage se déclenchait et les objets de la tour Stark semblaient chargés d''électricité, comme si le trop plein de sentiments du dieu se déversaient dans tous les objets métalliques à sa portée, rendant la vie d'autant plus difficile pour les autres qui fuyaient les poignées de porte comme la peste - mais pas la machine à café, puisque c'était une des choses qui leur permettait de tenir debout.

Bruce lui, avait la subite impression d'avoir perdu ce qui ressemblait le plus à un frère, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir Hulk, en colère contre lui-même, persuadé qu'il pouvait mieux faire pour le retrouver. Clint n'en menait pas large non plus. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à aucun d'entre eux, il les considérait un peu comme ses gamins : ils étaient quasiment tous plus jeunes ou plus immatures, et ayant déjà des enfants qu'il allait voir régulièrement après le divorce avec sa femme, il se sentait responsable d'eux, et la disparition de Tony le rendait malade.

Natasha était devenue presque invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle quittait la tour très tôt, recherchant des indices de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Tony, s'infiltrant dans les planques et les groupes louches les plus dangereux qui soient, ne rentrant que très tard le soir et parfois après plusieurs jours d'absence entiers, sans l'ombre d'une preuve où d'une localisation. Pas une seule fois elle était restée à la tour, continuant de chercher sans relâche.

Malgré tout cela, celui qui semblait le plus affecté de leur disparition était Steve. Ce dernier faisait peine à voir, lui-même le savait, encore sous le choc de la disparition du milliardaire et de la petite, se demandant à peine pourquoi il était si brisé de les savoir perdus il ne savait où.

Il avait cherché au début, avec un acharnement proche de la folie, suivant Natasha dans ses enquêtes, puis au bout d'un mois, il avait finit par abandonner, las. Il avait déjà perdu Bucky bien des années auparavant, et maintenant c'était au tour de Tony, et il ne voulait plus souffrir autant que la première fois, alors il tentait de s'en détacher le plus vite possible, de faire son deuil et de se dire qu'on ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais le brun, mais il en était incapable, ne cessant de penser à lui et à l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver ne cet instant. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait du mal ? Est-ce que, au moins, il était encore en vie ? A chaque fois que cette question se glissait sous son crâne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, tentant de juguler le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Le SHIELD avait momentanément arrêté de leur donner des missions, puisque les vengeurs faisaient peine à voir, sans leur camarade. Quelques uns de leurs ennemis avaient bien tenté de prendre parti de leur faiblesse et s'attaquer à eux, mais ils s'étaient pris une bonne raclée, prouvant que les héros pouvaient rester aptes à se battre malgré la douleur qui les animait.

Ce jour-là, on venait de dépasser les deux mois de disparition et Steve se trouvait dans son lit tôt le matin, ayant perdu ses bonnes habitudes et incapables de se lever pour faire quelque chose de constructif. Il pensait souvent à reprendre les recherches avec Natasha - bien qu'il se demandait si cela était véritablement utile - lorsque sa radio allumée sur sa table de chevet se mit à grésiller. Lâchant un grognement irrité, il tenta de la remettre en place sur la bonne station, en vain; tapant dessus sans plus de succès.

\- Bon sang, jura-t-il entre ses dents, secouant légèrement l'appareil en espérant avoir une quelconque réaction positive.

Voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il abandonna la partie et se rallongea dans son lit, fixant le plafond de la tour d'un air nostalgique, laissant la radio grésiller le temps qu'elle capte à nouveau les ondes - mais ce ne fut pas celles du studio qui diffusaient ses chansons préférées qu'il capta, mais bien autre chose.

« - Steve...»

Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix, il se redressa d'un bond, fixant le petit poste radio un peu vintage en se demandant s'il était en train de perdre la tête.

\- Tony ? appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondit, pourtant la voix de l'ingénieur - il était près à parier que c'était lui ! - reprit, comme un message passé dans l'urgence, peut-être de peur de se faire prendre :

« - Steve...pyramides...Caire...»

Après ces trois petits mots lâchés, la radio grésilla à nouveau, puis la chanson lancinante qu'il écoutait, un vieux morceau de piano, s'éleva à nouveau dans sa grande chambre si désespérément vide. Totalement sous le choc, il attendit encore en espérant en avoir plus, mais rien, et la chanson se termina avant d'enchaîner sur une autre toute aussi déprimante et nostalgique. A présent complètement réveillé, le blond se leva d'un bond, enfilant une tenue en quatrième vitesse, appelant les autres déjà présent à la tour ainsi que Natasha pour la faire revenir sur le champ.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé, Steve ? demanda Bruce d'un ton doux.

Le blond lui jeta un regard irrité en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, répliquant presque aussitôt :

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai entendu, tout de même !

\- Steve, intervint Natasha en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, je sais que Tony te manque énormément, comme à nous tous, mais-

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?! s'écria le soldat d'un air stupéfait, repoussant la main de l'espionne et se relevant, à la limite de la crise de nerfs - lui autrefois si calme et réfléchi avait perdu tout sang-froid depuis deux mois.

\- Comprends nous, c'est un peu trop incroyable, même pour nous ! Comment Tony aurait pu te contacter par le biais de ta radio, pile au moment où tu es dans ta chambre ? Peut-être que c'est ton esprit qui cherche à t'apporter du réconfort...supposa Clint d'un air un peu gêné.

Steve leur jeta un regard noir, incapable de croire qu'aucun d'eux ne le prenait au sérieux. Il se sentait comme trahi, alors qu'il était persuadé que Tony l'attendait, en Égypte s'il en croyait le message glissé par sa radio antique.

\- Peu importe, murmura-t-il d'un ton dur, leur tournant le dos. Je peux trouver Tony sans vous.

Il quitta la pièce sous les appels de ses camarades, remarquant néanmoins avec une pointe de déception qu'aucun d'eux ne chercha à le suivre.

Le soir-même, il avait acheté un billet en direction de la capitale de l'Égypte qui partait dès le lendemain.

* * *

Tony reconnecta tant bien que mal son réacteur arc sur les fils dépassant de son torse avec un râle de douleur, prenant une grande inspiration lorsque ce fut fait, ayant de nouveau la possibilité de respirer.

Il avait joué gros pour contacter le monde extérieur : voilà des jours qu'il trafiquait une vieille radio volée à l'un de ses ravisseurs, la cachant toujours derrière de grosses pierres en priant pour que personne ne la trouve. Une fois cela finit, il avait décidé d'utiliser son réacteur, seule source d'énergie à portée de main, pour transmettre un message directement à la tour Stark, grâce à la radio trafiquée.

Il savait que c'était inconscient : après tout, il allait devoir débrancher ce qui le maintenait en vie pendant de longues secondes voir minutes, alors qu'il était déjà si faible et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Mais Tony était quelqu'un de têtu, alors il l'avait fait, rapprochant encore plus le Shrapnel de son véritable coeur par la même occasion, mais qu'importe.

L'ingénieur ne savait pas si cela avait fonctionné, et lui qui n'avait jamais été croyant en aurait presque été tenter de prier. Après tout, il se trouvait dans une grotte étouffante de chaleur, sans savoir quel jour il était avec exactitude ni même s'il faisait jour ou nuit, sachant seulement qu'il était en Égypte, non loin du Caire, alors combien de chance avait-il que quelqu'un écoute la radio en cet instant à la tour ? Mais c'était le seul espoir qu'il lui restait, alors il devait essayer.

D'après ses calculs plus ou moins exacts, il devait être ici depuis environ deux mois : et il s'en était donné trois avant d'en finir, parce que quoi qu'on dise, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de fort, mais qu'à présent ce n'était plus possible, et il se sentait perdre pied, la lueur d'un noir d'encre de son réacteur reflétant à la perfection son désespoir.

Le seul espoir qui lui étreignait encore le coeur, c'est que l'un de ses amis, sa famille, n'ait entendu cet ultime message et le retrouve...que Steve le retrouve.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! (oui, malgré son ton un peu beaucoup déprimant...XD) C'est assez étrange car ce n'était le type de scénario auquel je pensais à la base, mais comme à chaque fois, je pars sur une idée de base et je me laisse porter! x) (Au début, ni Eugénie, ni toute cette histoire de disparition était prévue...XD)

Bref, en tout les cas, le dernier chapitre arrivera dans moins de deux semaines, pendant les vacances donc ! :)

Concernant ma prochaine fanfic sur eux, j'hésite encore beaucoup...j'en ai trois en cours dans mon PC sans compter celle-ci, et pour l'une d'elle, je ne sais pas si je dois faire un énorme OS comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, ou alors une mini fanfic ou quelque chose de beaucoup plus long, j'aimerai votre avis ! :) Concernant le sujet, il est simple...imaginez Tony se découvrant le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, décidé à réparer toutes les erreurs de son passé sans penser aux conséquences et à "l'effet papillon" ! (oui j'ai souvent des idées bizarres comme ça! XD) ce sera aussi du Stony évidemment, je sais quelle-ci en contient mais n'est pas focalisée uniquement dessus, contrairement à celle dont je vous parle où je compte vraiment me pencher sur le passé de Tony et ses interactions avec Steve qu'il va vouloir modifier lorsqu'elles se sont mal passées...bref je voudrais savoir de quelle longueur vous verriez ce texte qui arrivera dans les vacances, car je compte le commencer d'ici ce soir, mais sans connaître le format j'avance à l'aveugle...^^"

Encore désolée de tout ce blabla, merci encore à chacun d'entre vous pour les reviews c'est adorable, on se retrouve très vite pour le dernier chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, c'est très important ! ^^ A très vite! c:


	5. Chapitre 5 : Gouttes de pluie

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous ! :D Comment ça va ? On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! :) Je suis un peu nostalgique, il faut dire que je commençais vraiment à m'y attacher et c'est fini! Mais bon, elle était prévue pour ne pas être très longue (quoiqu'elle fait tout de même 35 k+ de mots, ce n'est pas rien! XD Elle me paraît courte alors que mes chapitre sont assez longs).

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour être honnête, donc on se retrouve en bas car là j'ai des choses à dire! XD Donc bonne lecture à vous ! :)

PS : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Where is my mind de Maxence Cyrin, si jamais vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance! x) ( et finir en PLS comme moi durant l'écrit! XD)

Re-PS : Je viens tout juste de boucler ce chapitre, il doit y avoir quelques fautes pas encore corrigées, je ferai cela plus tard! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Gouttes de pluie**

Steve fixa les nuages cotonneux que l'avion traversait, s'approchant de plus en plus de la capitale du Caire, qui semblait vibrer sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil en ce début d'après-midi. L'une des hôtesses de l'air avait annoncé la température avoisinant les cinquante degrés, et cela avait eut pour mérite de le refroidir largement - sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il se voyait mal évoluer sous une telle chaleur, à chercher Tony dans cette gigantesque capitale comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, pour être honnête. Dans ces quelques mots prononcés par l'ingénieur dans sa radio grésillante, ce dernier avait parlé des pyramides, et c'était un net avantage. Certes, il y en avait tellement ! Mais Steve pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait des trois pyramides de Gizeh et du Sphinx non loin de là - leur grandeur semblait correspondre à Tony, même si celui-ci se trouvait apparemment captif.

Alors que l'appareil entamait enfin sa descente, le blond se cramponna à son siège, peu à l'aise - après tout, il avait cru mourir dans un engin de guerre volant, près de soixante-dix ans plus tôt, et n'en gardait pas le plus merveilleux des souvenirs. Néanmoins, l'atterrissage se passa sans encombre et tout le monde commença à se lever, récupérant les bagages glissés au-dessus de leurs têtes et récupérant sûrement le reste dans la soute. Steve n'avait rien de tout cela, possédant quelques tenues de civil dans un grand sac à bandoulière, le bouclier caché ce dernier avait de grosses difficultés, sans oublier sa tenue de héros - maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tony l'avait amélioré et remise au goût du jour, et il ne l'avait même pas remercié correctement pour cela.

Lâchant un soupir, il entra dans le hall de l'aéroport pour ressortir par l'entrée principale, se sentant presque aussitôt acculé par les milliers de personnes se pressant dans les rues, la plupart arborant des airs pas très nets de voleurs attendant de détrousser les touristes. Resserrant la bretelle de son sac contre lui, le blond avança vers l'adresse d'un hôtel qu'il avait demandé à Jarvis avant de partir, mal à l'aise dans un pays qui lui était totalement inconnu et où tout lui semblait hostile.

Parvenant sans encombre à l'hôtel à l'allure luxueuse, il se planta devant la réceptionniste, une jolie jeune femme au teint chocolat et demanda :

\- Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Steve Rogers pour une chambre...

\- Laissez moi regarder, répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire.

Elle lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil insistants alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa base de données et Steve n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle le reconnaisse, même habillé en civil.

\- Oui, vous avez bien une réservation déjà payée pour une durée...d'un mois ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

Le blond cacha la surprise qui s'étala sur son visage. Jarvis n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié - d'une certaine façon, même porté disparu Tony continuait de lui venir en aide grâce à son IA. Reprenant son sourire qu'il voulait assuré, Steve acquiesça pour confirmer et elle lui tendit les clés de sa chambre, toujours sous le choc. il faut dire que l'hôtel était luxueux, et une réservation à durée d'un mois devait valoir une véritable fortune, telle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucun autre client débourser.

Arrivant finalement jusqu'à sa chambre, Steve s'autorisa une bonne douche ainsi qu'un repas, décidant tout de même de dormir avant de se lancer dès demain matin dans ses recherches à corps perdu.

* * *

La ville était tellement gigantesque qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, à vrai dire, et la chaleur qui lui donnaient l'impression d'évoluer dans un sauna en plein air n'aidait définitivement pas, c'était certain. Tony lui avait parlé des pyramides, mais était-ce un indice pour l'aider à comprendre qu'il était en Egypte, ou était-il à proximité de ces dernières ? Il n'en savait rien, et il avait fini par se rendre jusqu'à l'office de tourisme non loin de l'aéroport pour en savoir plus sur les gigantesques structures de pierres s'élevant vers le ciel, tout comme la majestueux Sphinx non loin qui semblait veiller sur elles.

Il venait d'arriver à l'un des guichets et discutait avec l'un des réceptionnistes dans un anglais approximatif de la part de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle un de ses collègues plus apte à discuter avec le soldat. Réexpliquant qu'il souhaitait se rendre aux pyramides, Steve demanda une nouvelle fois le prix d'un taxi ainsi qu'une bonne compagnie pour l'y emmener, et l'autre commença à taper sur son ordinateur les informations qu'il connaissait pour les lui imprimer, ajoutant par la même occasion :

\- Vous aussi, vous venez visiter les pyramides ?

\- Les visiter ? répéta Steve avec surprise. On peut entrer à l'intérieur ?

\- Eh bien, oui, évidemment, répondit l'autre en le fixant comme s'il était idiot. Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous vous y rendre sinon ?

Le soldat ne répondit rien, plus que surpris. C'était peu probable mais peut-être que Tony se trouvait dans l'une des pyramides...quoique, si elles étaient visitées tous les jours, il aurait forcément été repéré, c'était impossible.

\- Est-il possible de m'acheter des tickets pour visiter les trois pyramides dès maintenant ? demanda-t-il, pensant que cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

\- Des deux pyramides, vous voulez dire. Celle de Khephren est fermée cette saison.

Les mots traversèrent l'esprit de Steve comme une flèche, et il écarquilla les yeux à ses mots, un pressentiment lui écrasant soudainement la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi est-elle fermée ?

\- De ce qu'on nous a dit, c'est pour faire des réparations à l'intérieur, expliqua le réceptionniste en imprimant la liste de quelques compagnies de taxi s'il ne voulait pas en héler un au bord de la route au risque de se faire arnaquer, et commença à chercher à payer des billets en ligne.

Steve ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais au fond de lui, il était quasiment persuadé que Tony se trouvait piégé sous les milliers de tonnes de pierre de la pyramide de Khephren - et cette perspective lui glaçait le sang, connaissant le passé du brun qui avait déjà dû avoir à endurer l'emprisonnement dans un endroit sombre et terrifiant. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait contacté uniquement avec une radio dans ce cas, c'était déjà un miracle que les ondes de la minuscule machine aient réussit à l'atteindre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Lorsque Steve eut ses tickets en main, imprimés à sa demande ainsi que sa liste de compagnies de taxi, il quitta les lieux en remerciant chaleureusement son interlocuteur et retourna à son hôtel pour aller déposer tout cela à l'abri dans sa chambre. S'il s'écoutait, il partirait tout suite mais il fallait entre une demie-heure et une seule selon les embouteillages pour arriver aux pyramides, et s'il voulait visiter rapidement celle de Khéops et Mykérinos juste au cas-où, il devrait par contre attendre des heures avant d'entrer par effraction dans celle qui était fermée, et le faire en plein jour n'était pas la meilleure des idées, il se força donc à prendre son mal en patience et se balader un peu en attendant l'heure de partir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était non loin de seize heures, qu'il avait été grignoté des plats traditionnels pour se remplir l'estomac et acheté un sac plus grand pour cacher son bouclier qu'il avait bien l'intention d'emporter aux pyramides, sans oublier d'appeler un taxi qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre au pied de l'hôtel, un appel sur son propre téléphone le prit par surprise, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il terminait de se changer pour partir. Avisant le petit appareil, il tendit un bras dans sa direction et le récupéra en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait, puis décrocha :

\- Allô, Steve ?

\- Natasha ? releva le blond, cachant la surprise transparaissant dans sa voix - il n'avait pas oublié la manière dont ses amis ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux à propos de Tony.

\- Super, j'avais peur que mon appel ne passe pas super bien, avoua l'espionne à l'autre bout du fil, l'air soulagée.

C'était étrange de savoir qu'elle était si loin, en témoigne de l'écho lointain au fond du téléphone, et il continua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Écoute...commença-t-elle - et Steve ne l'avait pas en face de lui mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise - par rapport à Tony avant hier...avec les autres, on a trouvé ça un peu tiré par les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Bruce pense à demander à Jarvis si tout c'était produit, et il nous a confirmé que oui. On a été un peu cons de ne pas y penser plus tôt mais...dans tous les cas, on te prend au sérieux maintenant...encore désolée pour tout ça.

Un peu surpris, le soldat garda le silence quelques secondes, tout de même soulagé de voir que ses amis le croyaient au final, même s'ils avaient eut besoin d'une preuve pour cela.

\- Jarvis nous a réservé des chambres dans le même hôtel que toi, on prend le vol de cette nuit, on sera là à la première heure demain matin ! On aurait bien piqué un jet au SHIELD mais ils sont déjà tous utilisés avec tous les méchants décidés à profiter de l'absence de Tony pour foutre le bordel. Déjà qu'ils sont en manque d'effectifs, les pauvres...

Un léger sourire se glissa sur le visage du captain et il lui donna les quelques infos qu'il avait pu glaner, ainsi que cette histoire de pyramide. Même si la rousse semblait trouver cela un peu fou, elle le laissa tout de même faire et le salua avant de raccrocher, le saluant d'ici le lendemain.

A peine le blond avait-il raccroché que le bruit d'un klaxon le tirait de ses pensées. Se précipitant à la fenêtre, il repéra immédiatement son taxi et quitta sa chambre en emportant son sac avec son bouclier, de quoi s'hydrater en abondance et de quoi manger, refermant bien à clé derrière lui.

* * *

Steve avait rapidement visité les deux pyramides ouvertes au public sans grand succès. Il avait pourtant réussit à s'extraire du groupe de visite pour visiter les dédales de pierre tortueux au risque de se perdre, mais en vain. A présent, il était resté caché sur le site jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que l'air ne devienne froid, l'obligeant à enfiler un gilet. Uns fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus que les gardes surveillant les pyramides pour empêcher le vandalisme, il se dirigea vers celle de Khephren fermée au public par tout un tas de barrières et de banderoles de sécurité d'un jaune fluorescent, sans oublier les quelques hommes patrouillant tout autour et les caméras de surveillance postées dans l'entrée. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour lui de se faufiler entre les rondes des gardes après avoir étudié le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, évitant également avec plus ou moins de difficulté les caméras avant de se glisser dans le boyau de pierre qui descendait dans les tréfonds de la pyramide. Il avait préféré rester discret et n'assommer personne, quitte à ce que ce soit plus difficile de ressortir par la suite.

Avançant avec lenteur le long du tunnel il inspira à fond, tentant d'ignorer la sensation d'enfermement qu'il ressentait, continuant sa progression quelques longues minutes dans ce noir étouffant de chaleur, avant de finalement arriver à un carrefour où un chemin semblait descendre plus profondément sous terre, tandis que l'autre grimpait à l'intérieur de la pyramide. Il hésita un instant, se demandant quel était le meilleur chemin à emprunter, mais c'était sûrement vers l'endroit le plus sombre et éloigné que Tony pouvait avoir été enfermé, aussi décida-t-il de prendre le chemin qui s'enfonçait vers la base de la pyramide, peu rassuré.

A vrai dire, plus ses pas l'emmenaient loin, plus il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir car maintenant, il en était certain, Tony était ici. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il sentait sa présence, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Continuant sa progression vers le bas, il passa bientôt la base de la pyramide puisque la pierre utilisée pour cette dernière laissa place à de la roche, bien masquée sous les tonnes de sable de l'extérieur. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et il avait la nette impression d'être dans un four, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant.

\- ...finir par crever sans nous le fabriquer ! murmura une voix furieuse au loin, faisant se figer le blond, paralysé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, on a tout essayé ! répondit une seconde voix tout aussi agacée.

\- Putain...on pourrait toujours capturer un de ses potes, ça pourrait faire un bon moyen de pression...

\- Je veux bien, mais t'as vu les monstres que c'est ? Mec, comment tu veux en capturer un sans y laisser ta peau ?!

\- J'en sais rien, faut trouver un plan, et rapidement avec que cet enfoiré nous claque dans les pattes, je suis presque sûr qu'il se laisse crever, ce con !

Steve resta parfaitement immobile, le coeur compressé dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'ils parlaient bien de Tony. Tendant l'oreille, il écouta les deux hommes s'éloigner dans un petit couloir adjacent et se permit de reprendre son souffle, tentant de calmer la peur qui s'infiltrait sous sa peau, continuant son chemin, tous ses sens aux aguets tandis qu'il faisait en sorte que les quelques flambeaux plantés à même le mur ne se reflètent pas dans la large surface de son bouclier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par arriver au bout du tunnel, débouchant sur une salle plus grande, faiblement éclairée de vieilles lampes à huile et où se trouvaient entassés des dizaines d'armes plus dangereuses les une que les autres, ainsi que de vieux missiles de Stark Industries. Il en restait encore en circulation ?!

Continuant d'avancer, il finit par arriver au fond de la salle où se trouvait un passage vers une pièce adjacente, à peine plus éclairée. Se penchant pour ne pas se cogner dans l'encadrement plutôt bas, il se redressa une fois de l'autre côté et son souffle se bloqua brutalement dans sa poitrine, fixant, sous le choc Tony qui se trouvait dans un état lamentable.

Ce dernier était attaché par de lourdes chaînes fixées à même le mur : elles semblaient peser sur ses poignets et ses chevilles qui reposaient sur le sol, comme s'il était incapable de les soulever. Il avait énormément maigri durant ces deux derniers mois passés loin d'eux et enfermé ici, sans oublier son air plus que maladif, sa peau pâle et ses traits tirés. Son réacteur ne diffusait même plus de lumière, même noir et malsaine : cette fois-ci, il semblait éteint, comme si son propriétaire avait tout bonnement arrêté de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Avançant d'un pas tremblant, un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du blond :

\- Tony...

Ce dernier le remarqua enfin, levant les yeux jusqu'à lui, et Steve fut frappé par la lueur morne et sans vie qu'il y décela, s'éclairant juste à peine lorsqu'il le reconnut. Ses lèvres craquelées par la chaleur étouffante et la malnutrition s'étirèrent dans un pauvre sourire éteint et il murmura d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié et pas assez bu :

\- Steve...

Le coeur serré dans un étau de fer, le blond avança jusqu'à lui, vérifiant tout de même qu'ils étaient seuls, se penchant sur son ami dont le réacteur venait de reprendre une lueur verte presque minuscule, comme s'il osait à peine y croire - où le confondait avec un mirage. Les mains tremblantes, il avança ces dernières jusqu'au visage du brun qu'il prit entre des doigts, caressant la peau abîmée s'en réellement se rendre compte de son geste.

\- Mon dieu, que t'ont-il fait ? chuchota-t-il d'un air terrifié, sous le choc face à l'apparence du normalement si invincible Iron Man.

Tony ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux sous ses doigts, apaisé de le voir enfin après plus de deux mois. Il était sauvé, il le savait, c'était fini maintenant, Steve était là, il l'avait trouvé, il avait réussit.

Et puis soudain, Steve réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose manquait indubitablement, et sa voix se transforma en murmure affolé lorsqu'il demanda au brun :

\- Tony, où est Eugénie ?

A ces mots, il sentit le brun se crisper entre ses bras et il baissa les yeux vers les siens, regardant avec horreur son regard si vide et si triste et si brisé et il avait compris maintenant, ça y est.

\- Non...qu'est-ce qu'ils ont...?

Le visage de Tony ne reflétait même plus de colère ni de rage, seulement une étrange lassitude et une fatigue immense. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Ils voulaient se servir d'elle pour faire pression sur moi et m'obliger à leur fabriquer...une arme révolutionnaire...que personne ne pourrait contrer...

Un rire sans joie éclata d'entre ses lèvres, rauque et morbide tandis qu'il continuait à expliquer :

\- Tu la connais, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle s'est défendue...Alors ces connards l'ont...ils l'ont...

La voix de Tony se brisa sur la fin et Steve ne le força pas à continuer, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui, ignorant les pas qui se rapprochaient en les ayant entendu discuter. Il allait le sortir de là.

* * *

Après cela, la manière dont Steve écrasa leurs ennemis et les fit quitter la pyramide fut assez flou, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Tony. Il avait cogné dans le tas, la colère pulsant sous ses veines, faisant en sorte qu'il ne reste personne d'autre de vivant mis à part eux. La détresse de Tony avait manqué de l'atteindre et il souhaitait seulement faire quitter l'enfer à son ami. Il avait bien tenté de trouver le corps de la petite blonde, mais n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé, ils s'en étaient sûrement débarrassé il ne savait où.

Au final, ils finirent par déboucher sur l'extérieur après un temps qui sembla infini à Steve, qui en profita pour s'occuper également des gardes qui étaient de mèche puis descendit les dunes, portant le poids mort qu'était Tony à l'aide d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, tandis que ce dernier regardait dans le vide, accroché à lui de manière désespérée, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'évaporer. Après avoir caché son bouclier dans son sac, parvenant jusqu'à la route, il fallut attendre plus d'une demie-heure avant qu'un taxi passe sur cette route peu empruntée, vu l'heure tardive. Se glissant dans le petit habitacle à l'arrière, Steve laissa le brun se reposer sur lui, continuant de le tenir contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'observa à la dérobée, fixant son réacteur toujours aussi éteint, son regard dans le vague qui fixait le ciel aux couleurs vaguement orangées se confondant avec les dunes. Presque par automatisme, il laissa sa main libre se glisser dans les mèches poisseuses de sang de Tony et ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur qui lui tiraillait le coeur.

* * *

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Comme un automate, Tony acquiesça à sa demande et récupéra le verre qu'il lui proposait, avalant le tout d'un seul coup. Steve l'observa sans un mot, le regard triste en voyant le sang qui le recouvrait ainsi que les blessures qu'on lui avait infligées. Certaines d'entre elles ne cicatrisaient pas, suintant, ne rassurant pas du tout le blond qui s'approcha, s'accroupissant à hauteur de l'ingénieur pour lui parler.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Tony, ensuite je pourrais soigner tes blessures.

Cela lui serra le coeur encore plus lorsque le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel sans un mot, récupérant les vêtements que Steve avait sortis de son sac pour lui. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, ne sachant quoi faire pour le réconforter, même s'il savait que c'était quasi impossible, vu les derniers évènements. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami plonger dans la dépression - enfin, disons plutôt qu'il devait l'en sortir avant que les choses n'empirent, vu comme il agissait déjà.

Pendant presque un quart d'heure, Steve garda l'oreille tendue, sur ses gardes au moindre bruit suspect - pas qu'il pense que Tony veuille mettre fin à ses jours, disons plutôt qu'il était inquiet à l'idée que celui-ci se fasse mal sans le vouloir où que la fatigue ne le rattrape et qu'il finisse par s'effondrer, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et il finit par sortir, habillé des vêtements trop grands de Steve. Ce dernier le regarda avancer vers le lit, comme s'il souhaitait s'y asseoir mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attrapant par un bras avant de l'attirer contre lui, le pressant dans une étreinte presque étouffante mais salvatrice. Il sentit sans peine les muscles contractés de Tony finalement se détendre entre ses bras et laisser son poids reposer sur le sien, comme s'il abandonnait finalement. Il le berça contre lui, le coeur en miettes alors que le brun glissait son visage contre son cou, un sanglot étouffé s'échappant enfin de ses lèvres, après plus de deux mois à tenter de paraître fort face à ses ravisseurs.

\- Chut, ça va, je suis là...murmura le blond dans ses cheveux à présents propres à l'odeur de lavande.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas, ça n'ira plus jamais ! s'écria la voix de Tony dans son cou, d'un ton furieux et désespéré à la fois, s'accrochant à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son éclat de colère ébranla Steve mais il ne dit rien, considérant le fait qu'il parle enfin comme une bonne chose, même si c'était pour hurler et sangloter contre lui. Tony avait toujours tout gardé pour lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais aussi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et c'était la première fois que le soldat le voyait aussi vulnérable, d'autant plus en sa présence. Et alors que, dans un lointain passé il l'aurait ignoré, à présent cela lui tordait l'estomac et il souhaitait seulement que le brun oublie tout ça et qu'il aille mieux, qu'enfin on le laisse vivre une vie tranquille tant méritée et qu'on cesse de chercher après lui, à tenter de le briser encore et encore alors qu'il l'était déjà depuis des années sans que personne ne le comprenne - personne à part lui.

\- J'ai été incapable de la protéger...je le savais, que ça arriverait, je l'avais bien dit...je suis un putain d'inca-

\- Tony ! s'écria le blond, le coupant brusquement dans sa phrase. Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !

Le soldat écarta légèrement son camarade pour mieux pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, ses prunelles azur brillant d'un éclat déterminé - déterminé à sortir Tony de cet enfer qu'était devenue sa vie.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot comme s'il souhaitait les imprimer à l'encre noire sous les paupières serrées de Tony qui osait à peine le regarder en face. Tu n'y peux rien si des...ces minables se sont attaqués à vous ! Tu n'es pas responsable !

Tony continuait de secouer la tête, refusant d'écouter les paroles du blond, les considérant comme un mensonge auquel il n'avait pas le droit de se rattacher, continuant de se blâmer et de se tenir pour seul responsable. Poussé à bout, Steve le tira en direction du lit, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de récupérer à nouveau son visage au creux de ses mains et répéter, comme une litanie :

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute !

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser sortir de la tour...

Tony le fixa soudain d'un regard dur et accusateur, et il ajouta :

\- Je te l'avais dit, que le seul moyen de vous protéger c'était de vous garder chez moi, j'avais raison.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, tu ne peux pas garder tout le monde enfermé chez toi, même pour nous protéger !

\- J'AURAI DU ! hurla soudainement le brun, tentant de se redresser, bien vite empêché par le soldat. Si c'était le seul moyen j'aurai dû le faire !

Son cri se transforma en sanglot à peine audible et ses mains se crispèrent sur la veste du blond jusqu'à devenir des poings qu'il abattit sur la poitrine de son camarade, poussé à bout. Steve ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, laissant sa colère se vider, sentant à peine les coups avec le peu de force qu'il restait à Tony après ces deux mois de calvaire. A la place, lorsque le brun finit par se calmer, il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait réconforter les gens , il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre, mais avec le milliardaire, cela lui semblait presque naturel.

\- Je perds tout le monde...je suis sûrement maudit, ou une connerie du genre.

\- Non, Tony. Je suis toujours là, moi. Je suis toujours là, tu entends ?

Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien, fouillant ses prunelles comme s'il pouvait y déceler un mensonge inexistant, son propre regard brillant de méfiance, comme s'il avait peur que Steve ne mente, comme tous les autres, qu'il essaie de relativiser les choses alors que c'était l'enfer. Mais le blond n'était pas comme ça, il lui mettait la vérité sous les yeux, même si elle faisait mal et lui déchirait le coeur, parce qu'il valait mieux ça que de se voiler la face tout le reste de son existence et de se détester - mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir un jour à s'apprécier et ne pas se haïr davantage.

\- Ah oui, et pour combien de temps, hein ? Combien de temps avant que tu ne te tires, toi aussi ?! Ou plutôt, que tu meures pendant une de ces missions à la con ?

Steve prit le temps de réfléchir, pinçant les lèvres, et finit par attraper un scalpel dans la trousse de premier secours, l'appliquant sur la peau de son bras gauche sans hésiter devant le regard écarquillé du brun et du glapissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Tu vois ça, Tony ? Je saigne, je peux mourir oui, comme tout le monde, tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Si un jour je me prends une balle, tu ne pourras rien y faire, affirma-t-il.

Il hésita un instant et autorisa finalement ses lèvres à s'étirer en un léger sourire tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Sauf si c'est toi qui tire, évidemment.

Tony le fixa, un pauvre sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres à son tour devant la tentative d'humour de son camarade. Il n'allait pas bien, il le savait, mais en cet instant, la simple présence de Steve était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il était blottit contre le soldat mais préférait ne pas trop s'étaler à penser à ça, se contentant de profiter.

\- Je vais devoir soigner tes blessures Tony, elles sont déjà infectées et je ne veux pas que ça empire.

Le brun acquiesça avec lenteur, lui laissant libre accès en s'écartant un peu sur le lit, redevenu étrangement silencieux. Son regard fixait obstinément le sol, perdu au loin, ne grimaçant même pas lorsque le soldat appliqua de l'alcool sur ses blessures pour les désinfecter. Il devait faire peine à voir en cet instant, il le savait, et c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un l'approcher, le voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable et si brisé, si facile à détruire pour de bon. Et entre tous, c'était tombé sur Steve. Steve, pour qui son réacteur se teintait d'un rouge écarlate.

Baissant les yeux sur ce dernier, il fixa d'un air peiné le cercle de métal éteint et murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- Tu crois qu'il recommencera à briller un jour ?

Steve releva les yeux à ces mots, abandonnant un instant les soins, fixant à son tour le réacteur puis Tony qui semblait chercher son regard, éclat farouche couleur orge et miel brillant dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, qui souhaitait une réponse.

\- Il brillera, Tony, je te le promets.

Le faible sourire que lui renvoya l'ingénieur à ces mots suffit à confirmer ses paroles - quoiqu'il advienne, il ferait en sorte de revoir ce jaune vif joyeux dans la poitrine du brun, c'était une promesse qu'il faisait, autant à Tony qu'à lui-même.

Reprenant les soins, il termina de bander le bras de l'ingénieur et de recouvrir ses multiples entailles plus ou moins profondes avant de ranger le tout et de jeter les serviettes à présent tâchées de sang. Soupirant légèrement, il considéra du regard Tony, qui fixait toujours le sol, les jambes étirées devant lui, l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire du tout. Cachant la peine que cela lui causait, Steve lui proposa de manger quelque chose de rapide et appela le room-service pendant que le milliardaire se blottissait sous la couverture du lit, comme s'il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Le reste de la soirée passa sans encombre. Tony mangea peu, le regard focalisé sur l'écran de la chambre, regardant ce qu'il avait manqué comme informations ces deux derniers mois tandis que Steve avait tenté d'appeler les autres pour les prévenir que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils les rejoignent au Caire, mais aucune réponse - ils étaient sûrement déjà dans l'avion, et devraient attendre demain de les retrouver ici.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, murmura Steve alors qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures, jouant avec sa fourchette d'un air distrait, lui jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil. Tu devrais dormir, j'ai appelé le SHIELD, ils envoient un jet pour nous récupérer demain vers midi.

Tony acquiesça sans un mot, reposant son assiette à peine entamée sur la table basse et avança jusqu'au lit, se glissant sous la couverture, se blottissant dans un coin, comme s'il souhaitait se faire oublier et prendre le moins de place possible. Le blond hésita un peu, mais finit par le rejoindre en voyant à quel point il semblait figé et seul. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'éloigner, même pour une nuit, c'était d'attention et de la présence de quelqu'un de proche dont il avait besoin, et Steve était le seul à pouvoir prendre cette place, au moins ce soir.

S'allongeant à l'autre bout pour être sûr de ne pas déranger l'ingénieur, il se contenta d'éteindre la lumière puis de rester immobile, écoutant la respiration un peu chaotique qu'avait Tony depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, attendant que cette dernière s'apaise enfin. Néanmoins, rien à faire, et il sursauta alors brusquement lorsque la main du brun vint chercher la sienne, comme cette fois-là au café, près de deux mois plus tôt, alors que cela lui semblait être une éternité. Il pressa les doigts tremblants de l'ingénieur entre les siens, rassuré en l'entendant se calmer grâce à ce geste - et Steve eut soudain l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas passés très loin de la plus grosse des crises de panique que Tony aurait pu avoir.

\- Alors, c'est bien réel, hein ? Ce n'est pas un cauchemar...murmura la voix de Tony dans le noir, resserrant sa prise sur ses doigts.

Steve avança son autre main, cherchant à tâtons dans l'obscurité jusqu'à le trouver, glissant ses doigts dans la nuque du brun et sur sa joue.

\- Oui, c'est la réalité.

Il hésita un instant et ajouta, la voix brisée sur la fin :

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé que les choses soient différentes.

\- Moi aussi, Cap. Moi aussi...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Steve qui fut tiré du sommeil le premier par des coups à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Se redressant avec lenteur du lit, il réussit à s'éloigner sans réveiller Tony qui s'était accroché à lui dans son sommeil, et avança à pas lents jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, découvrant sans surprise le reste de l'équipe sur le paillasson. Leur intimant de se taire d'un simple doigt sur les lèvres, il se glissa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, empêchant ainsi leur discussion de réveiller l'ingénieur.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, fut les premiers mots que prononça Natasha, sincèrement soulagée.

Steve lui adressa un sourire fatigué en guise de réponse, frottant ses yeux. Ses camarades semblaient mal à l'aise, et il eut tôt fait de comprendre pourquoi lorsque Bruce prit la parole :

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment on peut te dire cela mais...

\- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit le blond avec gentillesse. Je peux comprendre que cette histoire de radio semblait tirée par les cheveux, et nous n'avons pas pensé directement à Jarvis pour valider ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne vous en veux pas.

Aussitôt, les quatre autres semblèrent soulagés et lui rendirent son sourire.

\- Comment il va ? demanda alors le scientifique, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être pire, soupira Steve avec tristesse. Ce sera long, mais ça finira par s'arranger.

Il marqua une pause et son regard se fit plus sombre, tandis qu'il ajoutait dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- Du moins, je l'espère...

Il releva la tête lorsque Natasha posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras, souriant gentiment.

\- Tant que tu continues à t'en préoccuper comme tu le fais, les choses finiront par s'arranger.

\- Tony a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, renchérit Clint.

Le soldat tourna la tête vers ce dernier, cherchant son habituelle trace de sarcasme mais il n'y avait rien, seulement un véritable sourire sincère, signe qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Un sourire doux prit place sur ses lèvres et il s'exclama :

\- Vous attendez ici ? Je vais le réveiller.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans un bruit, même Thor qui avait tendance à être plutôt bruyant et exubérant en temps normal, tandis que le soldat se glissait à nouveau à l'intérieur, s'approchant du lit à pas lents. Il prit son temps pour observer la forme sombre allongée sous les couvertures, les mèches brunes et folles aux reflets de miel étalés sur l'oreiller, son bras couvert de bandages sous ce dernier. Il semblait presque paisible ainsi, après deux mois de torture psychologique et sûrement physique, et Steve se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour paraître aussi fort, pour être aussi indestructible et tenir le coup après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Tony était une véritable force de la nature insoupçonnée, et merde, il l'admirait vraiment pour ça.

S'accroupissant à hauteur du lit, il avança sa main jusqu'à frôler la joue du brun du bout des doigts, descendant inconsciemment jusqu'au réacteur. il l'observait sans vraiment faire attention, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence ne le frappe : le réacteur n'était plus éteint comme la veille, il brillait. Oh, ce n'était pas quelque chose de joyeux, loin de là, puisqu'il avait cette lueur noire malsaine qui s'apparentait au désespoir, mais malgré tout cela, cela le rassura parce que dans un sens, cela signifiait que Tony était prêt à se battre à nouveau pour survivre et sortir de cette situation. Il était incroyable.

Un sourire aux lèvres, sa main glissa sur l'épaule du milliardaire, le secouant légèrement pour le tirer du sommeil. Cela lui fit presque mal au coeur, lui qui dormait si peu, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix car ils avaient un jet à prendre dans moins de deux heures.

\- Tony...appela-t-il.

Le concerné grommela et se contenta de se retourner, ayant la ferme intention d'ignorer celui qui osait l'importuner et se rendormir, et Steve du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le réveiller pour de bon.

\- Qu'est-c'qui spasse ? marmonna le brun en clignant des yeux, encore engourdi par le sommeil.

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir, répondit Steve avec un sourire, lui désignant le reste des Avengers coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres du brun suffit à convaincre Steve. Les choses finiraient par aller bien.

Le reste de l'équipe se glissa à l'intérieur pour le prendre dans leur bras. Aucun d'eux ne mentionna Eugénie, mis au courant par un SMS de Steve la veille au soir : il leur donnerait les détails plus tard mais pour l'instant, mieux valait ne pas en parler en présence du milliardaire.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tony se trouvait sous une pluie torrentielle, son costume hors de prix ruiné sans même qu'il n'y prenne garde, et ses larmes étaient toujours confondues à la pluie, et ça n'avait toujours pas la moindre importance. Le parapluie oublié, la chambre d'Eugénie datant d'i peine trois mois devenue sanctuaire pleins de souvenirs, au temps figé dans un souffle de nostalgie.

La cérémonie venait de se terminer, et il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde - peu de gens connaissaient la petite personnellement à par les vengeurs et quelques uns de leurs amis. Tous avaient fini par s'éloigner de la tombe fraichement dressée, laissant Tony se recueillir seul, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'aimait le laisser ainsi, sans personne pour l'épauler, comme il l'avait pourtant demandé.

Steve se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, l'eau ruisselant sous ses yeux depuis le ciel, l'observant avec le coeur serré dans un étau de fer, les yeux brûlants, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer - c'était sûrement le cas. Il portait un costume tout aussi sombre que l'Iron Man, un parapluie au-dessus de la tête.

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre.

Steve tourna son regard vers Natasha, élégante dans sa robe noire et pourtant très sobre, le mince gilet couvrant ses bras resserré sur sa poitrine, frissonnante à cause de la fraîcheur de la pluie et des grondements de l'orage un peu plus loin.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait être seul, lui rappela Steve.

\- Vas-tu toujours écouter au mot ce qu'il te dit ? Il a besoin de toi.

Le blond ne répondit rien, hésitant toujours à aller contre la demande de son camarade.

\- Quand lui avoueras-tu ce que tu ressens ?

La question le prit totalement de court et il sursauta violemment, lui jetant un regard surpris, tentant de contrôler la vague de panique menaçant de le submerger. Voyant cela, Natasha posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix faible :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Steve, j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais ces deux derniers mois alors que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de lui. On devait tous faire peine à voir, c'est vrai mais...toi...

Un pauvre sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la rousse et elle ajouta :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi brisé.

Le soldat ne répondit rien à cela, parce qu'il savait à quel point c'était vrai, et que nier aurait été totalement inutile. Il s'en était rendu compte lui-même, cela n'avait pas été difficile après tout, alors que même la perte de Bucky ne lui avait pas laissé pareil trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Jouant avec son parapluie d'un geste distrait, il continua :

\- Je le lui dirais lorsqu'il ira mieux. C'est tout sauf le moment...peut-être dans quelques mois.

Natasha acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher une telle bombe sur leur ingénieur préféré alors qu'il faisait tout juste son deuil. Néanmoins, elle fit remarquer :

\- Alors, tu dois vraiment le rejoindre maintenant, montre-lui que tu es là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tony...est quelqu'un de compliqué, commença-t-elle en fixant leur ami au loin, complètement trempé et l'air misérable. Il lui faut du temps pour faire confiance, parce qu'il a été trahi tellement de fois qu'il est quasiment persuadé, au fond de lui, que nous ferons tous la même chose un jour. Mais à chaque fois il se laisse approcher, y croit un peu, et tout s'effondre à nouveau. Pepper a été la dernière.

Elle marqua une pause, relevant les yeux jusqu'à Steve.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de la blâmer, c'était son choix, un choix honnête plutôt que de vivre dans l'illusion que cela allait entre eux. Mais pour Tony, ce n'était qu'un abandon de plus, de la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, en qui il avait placé tous ses doutes, ses insécurités et ses peurs, et cela a finit par l'effrayer, et elle est partie.

Steve écoutait attentivement, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport avec la situation actuelle, mais elle n'avait pas finit sa tirade, son observation de ces dernières années, comme un rapport fidèlement rendu à la personne qui en avait le plus besoin en cet instant pour prendre la meilleure décision.

\- Si tu n'es pas là dans ses pires moments, comment pourra-t-il plus tard accepter que tu sois là dans les meilleurs ?

Steve l'observa un long moment après ça, et la lumière se fit au fond de lui. Elle avait raison, comment Tony pourrait prendre ses sentiments au sérieux si, alors qu'il avait été au plus mal il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir ?

Sa décision prise, il se tourna vers l'espionne, lui adressant un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant et s'exclama :

\- Merci, Natasha.

\- De rien, répondit celle-ci.

Elle le regarda avancer ensuite en direction de Tony, heureuse d'avoir pu aider ces deux-là et décida de leurs laisser un minimum de calme, quittant le cimetière à son tour pour rejoindre Bruce, Clint et Thor dans la voiture qui les attendait tous un peu plus loin.

Steve arriva enfin jusqu'à Tony, soulevant par réflexe son parapluie au-dessus d'eux d'une seule main, et comme par habitude, le brun chercha sa main libre de la sienne, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et les serrant avec force, comme s'il était son point d'ancrage pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Il s'appuya un peu contre lui, son épaule posée sur son torse, rapprochant ses mèches trempées de sa bouche.

\- Je crois que Clint compte faire un marathon film en rentrant pour te changer les idées, commença le blond avec un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je prendrais bien une douche brûlante avant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une rivière, là, répondit Tony, un petit sourire coincé au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander mon parapluie, s'amusa le blond.

\- Je ne voulais pas abîmer le parfait brushing de Captain America, charia le brun avec un petit rire un peu étranglé, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire depuis deux mois.

Steve ne répondit rien sur l'instant, se contentant de pencher légèrement la tête jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres frôler les boucles humides, et il les laissa s'étirer en un doux sourire.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais reprendre les missions bientôt ? Je m'ennuie à la tour, je suis pas fan de la déprime désespérée dans mon atelier.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit le soldat.

Ce dernier baissa encore la tête jusqu'à toucher son front de ses lèvres, un baiser aux allures de caresse effleurant les rides fatiguées et les gouttes d'eau qui s'y trouvaient encore. Et puis soudainement, ce n'était plus le front de Tony qu'il embrassait mais ses lèvres, le brun venant de se retourner et de se redresser, le prenant par surprise. C'était incroyablement doux, ça avait le goût de la pluie et des larmes versées, de la chaleur de l'Egypte et des regrets, de la peur et un peu d'espoir, et la lumière du réacteur brillait faiblement, à peine visible, reflet rouge d'amour jouant avec le miel de ses yeux. Steve se recula avec lenteur, gardant sa main crispée sur celle du brun, lui jetant un regard incertain.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est pas le moment idéal, hein ? Mais si j'attends, je me ferai encore baiser, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour t'enlever à moi, alors je profite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit Tony avec un pauvre sourire, gêné.

Steve contempla l'infinie tristesse qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux et il lâcha sa main ainsi que celle tenant le parapluie, qui s'effondra dans l'eau avec un bruit de gouttelettes éparpillées tandis qu'il piégeait le visage du brun entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à son tour, ignorant la pluie qui détrempait déjà son costume et s'étalait sur son visage :

\- Je mets au défi quiconque de tenter de t'enlever à moi.

Et cette fois-ci, la rouge écarlate du réacteur se refléta même dans ses prunelles azur tant la lueur était éclatante.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, c'est officiellement la fin de cette fanfic! :) J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce dernier chapitre !

Alors, tout d'abord, avant de me lancer des tomates, c'était prévu ainsi pour Eugénie depuis le début où j'ai voulu l'intégrer à l'histoire, eh oui x') Mais c'est rare que je fasse des choses vraiment tristes et j'avais envie de tenter un peu. Néanmoins vous ne me verrez jamais faire une death-fic où l'un des deux persos du ship principal meurt, car ça me briserait trop le coeur! x') (quoique ça pourrait arriver si je suis en déprime totale mais ma vie va bien pour l'instant! XD)

Ensuite, je suis restée assez soft pour ces deux-là, c'est normal après un drame pareil je trouve. Après je ferai peut-être un petit bonus d'ici quelques semaines ou mois si l'envie m'en prend mais rien n'est sûr :)

En tout cas c'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire et je pense que ça s'est ressentit au fil de la lecture, d'autant qu'il est plus long que les précédents! ^^

Maintenant, parlons un peu de la suite des évènements! XD Certains auront peut-être remarqué hier que j'ai déjà posté ma nouvelle fanfic sur ces deux zozos, cette histoire de voyage dans le temps dont j'avais parlé. D'autres m'ont même déjà laissé des reviews, je répondrais plus tard et pensez bien que je suis aux anges! Les autres, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil, d'autant plus qu'elle sera sûrement plus longue que celle-ci et va durer un petit moment :)

Ensuite, j'ai toujours pour projet de reprendre mon OS Golden Days pour en faire une fanfic (ça remonte à loin, mais ça va parler à certains je pense) même si je ne sais pas encore quand. Et enfin, j'aimerai prochainement faire un gros OS sur Tony et Loki car j'ai également toujours voulu écrire sur eux. Je n'ai pas encore de sujet ou quoi mais ça arrivera :)

Je pense qu'on a fait le tour cette fois...je remercie donc tout le monde pour avoir suivit cette fanfic et pour le soutien, ça m'a fait plaisir et je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette histoire :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au moins pour la fin, et on se retrouve donc sur ma nouvelle fic pour ceux qui veulent, à bientôt! :D


End file.
